MH:Un Amor Musical
by valenidrogobrito
Summary: Que paso después de que las chicas conocieran a Astra Nova y de que catty y pharaoh se conocieran, ellos tendrán que batallar por su amor muchos se opondrán a su relación pero ellos tendrán que luchar, enfrentando peligros y miedos, batallando por lo que ellos aman esta es la continuación de Monster High Boo York Boo York titulada MH:Un Amor Musical
1. Prologo

_**Narra Catty**_

Después de lo que paso en boo york y después de que Astranova, Pharaoh, Luna, Elle y Mouscedes vinieran a monster high, ahora soy la novia de pharaoh pero antes de eso estábamos saliendo en secreto nadie lo sabía salgo las chicas ellas lo descubrieron por "accidente" esto fue lo que paso la semana pasada

 _ **Flash Black**_

 _ **Narra Normal**_

En monster high ya se habían acabado las clases y Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, Abbye y Cleo acompañan a catty a su casa, discutiendo de temas sin importancia cuando draculaura dice

Draculaura:oigan chicas que les parece si hacemos una pijama da en mi casa que ¿dicen?-pregunta y todas responden que si con excepción de catty, lo cual frankie pregunta

Frankie:¿que pasa catty no vas a venir?-dice frankie ya acercándose a catty mientras las demás miraban a catty esperando una respuesta a lo que catty se pone nerviosa y dice

Catty:bu bu bu bueno es por porque yo te tengo algo importante que hacer esta noche y miren la hora me tengo que ir adiós-dice para después entrar corriendo a la casa y cleo dice

Cleo:vieron se puso muy nerviosa cuando frankie le pregunto si iba a venir creo que la pijama da se convirtió en vigilar a catty-dice parándose enfrente de ellas y clawdeen dice

Clawdeen:estas segura cleo tal vez es verdad y ella tiene algo importante que hacer

Cleo:claro que estoy segura una monstruita jamas se pone nerviosa si no esta ocultando algo ¿quien quiere ir a espiar a catty?-todas alzan la mano.

Al llegar la noche las chicas están dentro del auto de draculaura cuando vieron a catty salir de su casa y entrar a un auto, cuando este arranco las chicas lo siguieron hasta que el auto de catty se detuvo en la entrada de monster high, catty salio y entro en MH, las chicas salieron del auto de draculaura y también entraron y siguieron a catty, cuando la vieron entrar en el salón de ensayo no dudaron en entrar y cuando lo hicieron quedaron en shock al ver a catty y pharaoh abrazados se fueron acercado lentamente hasta que se besaron, pharaoh coloco sus manos en la cintura de catty acercándola mas a su cuerpo y catty puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de pharaoh profundizando el beso, cuando cleo salio del shock le susurro a las demás

Cleo:así que por esto ella nunca venia a nuestras pijama das, viene a ver a pharaoh-clawdeen dice

Clawdeen:vaya jamas me lo imagine-en ese momento draculaura tumbo una de la velas haciendo que catty y pharaoh se separaran y catty dice

Catty:¿qué fue eso?

Pharaoh: no lo se amor, iré a investigar, tu quédate aquí

Catty:porque no mejor voy contigo-dijo con miedo

Pharaoh:tranquila, no sucederá nada, pero quédate aquí por las dudas

Catty:e esta bien-dijo tomando un bate de béisbol, que uno de los chicos había dejado ahí-menos mal que no siempre fui reemplazada en mis películas de acción y aprendí a usar esto

Pharaoh:y tienes miedo de estar sola-dijo rodando los ojos

Catty:un poco, desarrolle el miedo a la oscuridad por las películas de terror que hacia y casi siempre yo era la primera víctima y la ultima en resolver el problema, pero a mi me tocaban las cosas más horribles y terroríficas

Pharaoh:¿que hacías?

Catty:bueno, principalmente me jalaban de los pies y me arrastraban hasta los lugares más aterradores y no quiero recordar más pharaoh

Pharaoh:dime, por favor

Catty:bueno esta bien, también me encerraban en armarios pequeños y bueno también me jalaban hacia el aire y yo desaparecía y lo peor eran algunos muñecos que usaban, eran horribles

Pharaoh:oh mí amor, no llores-fue hasta ella y le limpio una pequeña lágrima que escurría por su mejilla

Catty:lo siento me traen pesadillas recordar eso-dijo sujetando más fuerte el bate al escuchar otro ruido

Pharaoh:tranquila amor, iré a ver

Catty:de acuerdo cariño-pharaoh empezó a caminar en dirección a donde ocurrió el ruido, las chicas empezaron a esconderse cuando escucharon los pasos de pharaoh

Pharaoh:¡¿quien esta ahí?!-clawdeen le tapo la boca a draculaura cuando sintió que estaba por hablar-¡¿que hacen aquí?!

Clawdeen:jajajajaja hola pharaoh, ¿que te trae por aquí?

Pharaoh:a ustedes que las trae aquí

D,C:es culpa de cleo

Cleo:par de traidoras

Pharaoh:no importa si es culpa de cleo, ustedes la siguieron, por consecuencia, también es culpa de ustedes

Frankie:el tiene razón-dijo saliendo de su escondite al igual que lagoona y abbye

Catty:¿que hay pharaoh?-dijo asustada

Pharaoh:sal catty, son solo las chicas

Catty:¿que?-dijo y salio molesta con el bate en manos-¿esto es broma verdad? ¡¿donde esta la cámara?!

Cleo:no hay cámara catty y no nos pegues con ese bate

Catty:ya lo veremos-dijo golpeando el bate con su mano y las chicas salieron corriendo, entonces ambos empezaron a reírse

Pharaoh:sabía que mi técnica serviría

Catty:claro que si amor, enserio creyeron que las iba a golpear con el bate

Pharaoh:si, pero yo hablaba de mi técnica

Catty:claro que si pharaoh-dijo rodando los ojos el se dio cuenta de esto y la tomó de la cintura cargándola dándole vueltas

Pharaoh:eres terrible gatita

Catty:pero así me quieres amor-dijo y le dio un beso en los labios

Pharaoh:no te quiero

Catty:¿entonces?

Pharaoh:te amo-le dio un pico

Catty:yo también te amo, mejor vámonos cariño-el la cargo y salieron de monster high hasta la moto de pharaoh

Pharaoh:madan su caballo

Catty:gracias mi rey-pharaoh la ayudo a subir en la parte de atrás y el se subió delante de ella colocándose el casco y le dio otro a catty, estos cascos protegían toda su cabeza y también sus rostros, catty se abrazo a pharaoh y ambos se fueron a la casa de catty-gracias por traerme

Pharaoh:gracias a usted majestad por permitir que me quede aquí-dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que catty se rió y abrió la puerta y ambos entraron

Catty:mis padres no están así que estamos solos

Pharaoh:me parece perfecto-dijo abrazándola por la cintura y juntando su frente con la de catty

Catty:cuidado con lo que haces-pharaoh sonrió y empezó a darle ligeros besos de pico, entonces ambos fueron a la sala y les tomo una foto a ambos y catty hizo lo mismo, si bien el romance entre ellos no lo sabían los padres ni la hermana y hermano menor de catty, les encantaba ese pequeño secreto-¿que quieres cenar?

Pharaoh:porque no mejor, tu y yo hacemos la cena en vez de que tu la prepares, me solía escabullir en la cocina cuando era niño y ayudar a las cocineras cuando estaba en buu york

Catty:jajaja de acuerdo-ambos fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar la que sería su cena, cuando terminaron empezaron a comer-nos quedó delicioso

Pharaoh:claro que si aunque-vio que el labio de catty estaba manchado con un poco de salsa y la beso pasando su lengua por el labio de catty

Catty:gracias amor-dijo sonrojada, pharaoh se inclino y volvió a besarla de la misma forma.

Ella le siguió el beso de inmediato y poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, el la sentó sobre su regazo colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Ella empezó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda con delicadeza, pharaoh empezó a bajar sus besos al cuello de catty y escucho que ella se reía, su novia era muy risueña y cosquilluda.

Catty:jajaja me haces cosquillas amor

Pharaoh:me encanta que seas tan risueña mi amor, mi hermosa princesa

Catty:no soy una princesa

Pharaoh:entonces mi gatita

Catty:eso esta mejor

Pharaoh:de acuerdo mi gatita hermosa-dijo dándole un beso en los labios, ambos fueron a la habitación de catty, después de haber lavado todas las cosas, ambos se cambiaron y se durmieron

 _ **A La Mañana Siguiente**_

Catty se movió en la cama al no sentir a pharaoh junto a ella y se levanto acomodándose el camisón y bajo a la cocina después de haberse cambiado y de haberse cepillado los dientes

Pharaoh:hola mi cielo

Catty:hola mi amor-el fue hasta ella y la beso-¿que preparas? Huele delicioso

Pharaoh:ya lo veras

Catty:oh de acuerdo señor misterio-pharaoh le tomo la mano y le dio vueltas para pegarla a su pecho y darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Entonces escucharon las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y se tuvieron que separar e ir corriendo a la cocina, entonces escucharon la voz del padre de catty

Eric:hija llegamos

Katherine:¿donde esta mi hermosa princesa?

Catty:¡al fin llegan!-corrió hasta ellos y los abrazo

Eric:ah mi hermosa princesa

Catty:hola papi, ¿como les fue?

Eric:muy bien princesa, tu madre y yo conseguimos el empleo en la empresa, somos los nuevos dueños

Kitty:hermana

Catty:¡kitty! ¡volviste!-corrió a abrazarla, kitty había estado en una escuela privada desde los diez años y llevaba ya tres años sin ver a su hermana mayor

Kitty:¡catty! te extrañé mucho

Catty:ya también hermanita

Kitty:oh hola seth

Pharaoh:hola peque

Eric:oh seth

Pharaoh:señores noir, es un gusto volver a verlos

Catty:te dije que te quedaras en la cocina amor

Eric:¡¿amor?!

Catty:dije amigo papá

Katherine:así es querido

Eric:no no, yo tengo un perfecto oído, dijiste amor

Kitty:yo también escuche eso

Catty:traidora-le dijo a kitty y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada-nosotros nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde a monster high-dijo agarrando su mochila y pharaoh hizo lo mismo y ambos se fueron en la moto de pharaoh

Pharaoh:¿estas bien?

Catty:si, solo espero que se les olvide lo de amor, ¿porque no me hiciste caso?

Pharaoh:escuche ruido y vi que no volvías y me preocupe

Catty:oh mí amor

Pharaoh:sabes que me preocupo fácilmente si eres tu de la que me debo preocupar mi gatita-dijo estacionando la moto y quitándose el casco.

Catty lo miro de forma muy tierna, su chico era fantástico, pharaoh le sonrió y le quito el casco a catty, puso una de sus manos en su bolsillo trasero y saco una cajita adornada, a catty se le había olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

Catty:¿que es eso?

Pharaoh:ábrelo mi amor-ella sonrió y tomo la caja abriéndola, era un hermoso collar con un corazón con el numero trece tallado en el, ella lo abrió y dentro había una foto de ellos dos-feliz cumpleaños

Catty:es muy bello, gracias amor-lo abrazo por el cuello con fuerza, pharaoh puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y sintió como catty colocaba su cabeza en su pecho, pharaoh le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo el collar y se lo puso a catty-¿sabias que te amo?

Pharaoh:claro que si mi minina, pero, ¿podrías demostrármelo?

Catty:¿como?-el se inclino hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios-quiero demostrártelo, pero no se como

Pharaoh:bueno mi amor, no hace falta que me lo demuestres, ven, oye buena excusa la de que llegaremos tarde, tenemos dos horas libres antes de entrar a clases

Catty:te lo dije... enserio, quiero demostrártelo, y solo se me ocurre una forma, pero sabes que eso me da pánico

Pharaoh:y yo te dije que no hace falta que me lo demuestres amor, solo cuando estés lista cariño y yo no te voy a obligar a nada

Catty:eres el mejor chico que e conocido

Pharaoh:¿has conocido a otros chicos?-dijo totalmente celoso, el solo pensar a su catty en brazos de otro

Catty:¿que no les las revistas? He salido con tres chicos y una chica antes que tu, aunque ninguno te llega ni a los talones

Pharaoh:¿una chica?

Catty:soy bisexual amor, así que tienes mas competencia de la que crees-ah pharaoh le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo que hizo que catty se riera, el se le quedo viendo y la sujeto de la cintura colocándola sobre su hombro-jajaja tranquilo, nadie podría tomar tu lugar-pharaoh le empezó a dar vueltas aun con ella en su hombro haciéndola reír, hasta que vieron el auto de draculaura estacionándose frente a ellos-jajajaja oh oh

Pharaoh:estamos en un lío

Catty:así es-dijo aun sobre el hombro de pharaoh

Draculaura:que linda pareja

P,C:hola

Clawdeen:de verdad que son una linda pareja

P,C:gracias-dijeron sonrojado, pharaoh bajo a catty de su hombro y la tomó de la cintura al ver a clawd ver a catty

Clawd:hola catty cat

Pharaoh:no la llames así

Clawd:¿por qué no lo haría?-dijo de modo desafiante

Pharaoh:porque ella es mi novia

Clawd:y ella mi amiga

Draculaura:clawd wolf más te vale que dejes de ver a catty

Catty:tranquilos, solo somos amigos-pharaoh la tomo de la mano y fueron al campanario de la escuela, donde podían estar solos para poder escribir sus canciones-¿tienes alguna idea?

Pharaoh:¿que te parece esto?, eres única y hermosa, diferente al resto, la única en mi vida la que me da razón de vivir-dijo rapeando mientras le daba vueltas a catty

Catty:jajaja me encanta y que mas-el se inclino y la beso apoyándola en la pared del campanario, ella le siguió el beso que era muy tierno y delicado, pharaoh colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y el beso poco a poco subió de tono.

Luego de un rato se separaron por falta de aire, pero eso no lo detuvo y pharaoh la volvió a besar introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella

Catty:ph pharaoh... basta-el empezó a besarle el cuello pero sin darse cuenta llevo una mano a la intimidad de ella lo cual no le gusto nada a catty, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separo de ella sonrojado-¿po por que hiciste eso?

Pharaoh:no lo se amor, pero estoy muy avergonzado cariño, de verdad no pensé lo que hacia

Catty:¡no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!

Pharaoh:te lo prometo cariño, no lo volveré a hacer nunca, oye hoy cumples 18

Catty:tienes razón, lo había olvidado

Pharaoh:pues entonces tenemos que hacer algo especial, como después de hoy estaremos de vacaciones que te parece que vayamos a mi isla privada de vacaciones junto con thad y clawdeen

Catty:no lo se...

Pharaoh:vamos amor, va a ser divertido

Catty:¿ir de vacaciones, solos, con otra pareja? No gracias

Pharaoh:podríamos invitar al resto de los chicos y a tu hermanita

Catty:también podríamos invitar a daniel-dijo refiriéndose a su hermano de cuatro años, el único hijo entre su madrastra y su padre

Pharaoh:¿no es muy pequeño?

Catty:tiene solo cuatro años, además mi hermana podría cuidarlo mientras nosotros nos divertimos

Pharaoh:si claro, ¿kitty? ¿con un niño? ¿tu quieres que incendie la casa?

Catty:kitty es responsable al igual que yo amor, incluso más responsable que mis padres

Pharaoh:catty, ¿solo adolescentes si? Nada de niños o jóvenes-dijo haciendo referencia a daniel y kitty

Catty:de acuerdo amor, solo espero que mis padres no me pregunten nada sobre porque estoy empacando mi ropa y mi traje de baño

Pharaoh:si lo hacen, diles que te irás de vacaciones con las chicas lo cual es verdad

Catty:si, pero también vas a estar tu guapo

Pharaoh:no tienen porqué enterarse de eso

Catty:y no lo harán amor, ahora vamos a bajar, tenemos que seguir con nuestra canción en el salón de ensayo

Pharaoh:ya es hora de entrar a clase amor

Catty:entonces vamos cariño-dijo sujetando una cuerda y se deslizo por ella cayendo hacia el fondo, pharaoh hizo lo mismo con otra cuerda y ambos terminaron en las catacumbas, donde escucharon la musica de Operetta y la de Jonnhy

Pharaoh:nos ganaron

Catty:vamos amor, tenemos que ir a ciencias locas

Pharaoh:si vamos-catty le tomo la mano y empezaron a caminar por la catacumbas hasta que llegaron a una puerta secreta para ir directamente al salón de ciencias locas-¿no teníamos examen verdad?

Catty:no amor, ven sentémonos-se sentaron juntos hasta que llegó el profesor

Sr,Hack:muy bien chicos, hoy veremos quien hizo sus deberes, haber, señorita noir, dígame cual es el resultado de la multiplicación numero tres, la cual es, 49192849560 multiplicado por 345

Catty:la respuesta es 1,69715331×10¹³ señor hack

Sr,Hack:muy bien señorita, ¡¿por que no todos ustedes son como ella?!-dijo molesto

Deuce:porque solo usted le dice a catty que algo es correcto profesor

Sr,Hack:claro que no, joven ptolemye cual es el resultado de la multiplicación numero 7, la cual es, 17345920 multiplicado por 1324

Pharaoh:la respuesta es 22965998080 señor hack

Sr,Hack:¿estas seguro?

Pharaoh:por supuesto señor

Sr,Hack:que bueno, por que la respuesta es correcta, porque no pasa a realizar este ejercicio-dijo escribiendo en la pizarra la multiplicación de 124356978023 multiplicado por 473

Pharaoh:de acuerdo-se levantó y realizo el ejercicio a la perfección

Sr,Hack:y la respuesta es-dijo dándose vuelta y vio que escribió la respuesta exacta: 5,88208506×10¹³-perfecto señor ptolemye-pharaoh le dio la tiza y se fue a sentar al lado de catty, cuando la clase acabo fueron a la siguiente, lenguas muertas _**(que para nosotros seria lenguas extranjeras)**_

Catty:ahg odio esta clase, soy muy mala

Pharaoh:mala, hablas a la perfección, francés, italiano y griego cuando yo apenas y se hablar ingles

Catty:son lenguas maternas, crecí hablándolas

Pharaoh:eres primera en esta clase amor-dijo sentándose junto a ella en el fondo del salón

Catty:mentira

Pharaoh:estudiante del mes catty noir-dijo señalando una pared y catty vio que era cierto, estaba su nombre y su foto bajo el nombre de estudiante del mes-además tienes las calificaciones más altas, junto con frankie, ghoulia y clawdeen, thad y yo

Catty:¡okey!

Pharaoh:te lo dije amor-entonces entro la directora decapitada, la maestra de lenguas muertas

D.D:buenos días alumnos

Todos:buenos días directora decapitada-dijeron levantándose

D.D:pueden sentarse

Todos:gracias-se sentaron y la directora tomo una tiza y empezó a escribir la lengua que hablarían ese día, rumano, catty bajo la mirada, esa lengua la hablaba desde que era niña y esperaba que la directora no la llamara primera

D.D:bien, por que no empezamos con los peores, pharaoh, que sabes del rumano

Pharaoh:no mucho directora

Thad:mentiroso, claro que sabes

D.D:pharaoh, como se dice ''hola mi nombre es pharaoh'' en rumano

Pharaoh:se dice, _**Bună ziua, numele meu este faraon**_

D.D:muy bien, emmm... lagoona, ¿que tal tu?

Lagoona:jamas e hablado rumano directora-después de que les pregunto a varios fijo su vista en catty

D.D:me canse de malos alumnos, catty, háblame en rumano

Catty: _ **În cazul în care directorul decapitat**_

D.D:¿que significa?-dijo copiándolo en el pizarrón

Catty:solo dije, si directora decapitada

D.D:dime algo más, ya se, dime tu nombre completo, tu edad y lo que más te gusta

Catty:esta bien, _**Numele meu complet este Catiana noir, azi am 18 ani și îmi place să cânt și dans (mi nombre completo es catiana noir, hoy cumplo 18 años y me encanta cantar y bailar)**_

D.D:oh feliz cumpleaños catty

Catty:gracias

Cleo:¿es tu cumpleaños?

Catty:si

Todos:feliz cumpleaños catty

Catty:gracias chicos

D.D:catty, lo que dijiste en rumano es correcto

Catty:gracias directora

D.D:de nada-cuando termino esa clase fueron a almorzar y luego a deseducación física y como era de esperarse les tocaba jugar futtbol y catty y clawdeen eran las que mejor jugaban en el equipo femenino

Entrenador:muy bien, catty, clawdeen, vengan conmigo

Catty:¿ahora que hicimos?-le dijo a clawdeen y ella se encogió de hombros

Entrenador:¿saben cual es el equipo colmillos?

Cl,Ca:no

Clawdeen:¿porque?


	2. Chapter 1

Entrenador:es el mejor equipo de fútbol femenino del país, y tiene vacantes

Catty:esta diciendo que clawdeen y yo podríamos entrar a ese equipo

Entrenador:ya entraron

Cl,Ca:¡¿qué qué?!

¿?:así es señoritas, soy Gustavo el entrenador de las colmillos, y padre de

Sirena:¡PAPI!-floto hasta el y lo abrazo

Gustavo:mi niña

Sirena:¿que haces aquí?

Gustavo:vine por mis dos nuevas reclutas para las colmillos hija, clawdeen wolf y catty noir

Sirena:ah-se distrajo con los balones

Catty:sirena

Sirena:¿ah?

Clawdeen:concéntrate amiga

Gustavo:es normal en ella que se distraiga con facilidad, después de todo, amo así a mi hijita-sirena sonrió y lo abrazo, luego se distrajo y se fue

Catty:sin importar lo que uno haga sirena no puede mantenerse centrada en una sola cosa

Gustavo:cierto, ¿y bien? ¿aceptan o no?

Clawdeen:no se ella pero yo si

Catty:acepto

Gustavo:bien, firmen esto-dijo dándoles un contrato, ellas primero lo leyeron y luego firmaron-ahora necesito hablar con sus padres, podrían darme la dirección de sus hogares-ambas les dieron las direcciones-perfecto, ahora se que tengo dos buenas jugadoras

Ca,Cl:gracias señor

Gustavo:de nada

Entrenador:vayan a jugar ahora con los chicos

Catty:claro

Clawdeen:vamos amiga-dijo y paso su brazo por los hombros de catty y fueron a la cancha de los chicos, sin darse cuenta que varios reporteros estaban grabando cuando firmaron el contrato y mientras jugaban con los chicos

Catty:e estoy agotada-dijo agitada

Clawdeen:¿quieres?-dijo dándole una botella con un liquido azul-es mora con menta, sabe delicioso y te dará energía

Catty:no, gracias igual

Clawdeen:de acuerdo amiga-pharaoh y thad se acercaron a ellas de la misma forma, agitados y bañados en sudor, ambas rieron ante el aspecto de sus novios

Thad:porque siempre que tenemos deseducación física hay demasiado sol y calor-dijo tomando una toalla y secándose el sudor de la cara y dándole un beso a clawdeen en la mejilla

Clawdeen:porque el profesor es un lunático

Catty:buen punto amiga-dijo dándole una toalla a pharaoh

Pharaoh:gracias amor-le dio un beso

Catty:de nada

Thad:¿que les parece si después de esto vamos los cuatro a la piscina de mi casa? Ya tengo mi propio hogar

Cl,P:claro

Catty:iré si mis padres creen que iremos solo clawdeen y yo

Clawdeen:como quieras, si quieres te acompaño

Catty:por favor amiga

Clawdeen:¿vamos?

Catty:vamos-los cuatro se fueron al igual que el resto, después de que se bañaran en las duchas de la escuela y se cambiaran fueron a la camioneta de thad y fueron hasta la casa de catty, clawdeen y catty bajaron y thad y pharaoh se escondieron-¿mamá? ¿papá?

Eric:al fin llegas jovencita

Catty:siempre salgo a esta hora papá

Eric:claro que no, se supone que salias hace cinco minutos, ¿donde estuviste?

Katherine:hola clawdeen

Clawdeen:señores noir, vengo a decirles que catty y yo iremos a una piscina solo nosotras dos, mis padres ya me dejaron ir

K,E:¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron enfadados

Clawdeen:solo nosotras dos, ya saben como amigas

Eric:claro que no, ¡catania sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido todo ese tipo de cosas!

Catty:¡ya no tengo cinco años, tengo 18 no soy una niña pequeña!

Eric:¡te quedas aquí!

Katherine:esto me recuerda a cuando tu tenias 18 años y te escapaste de tu casa para irte a una piscinada eric-dijo regañándolo

Eric:¡tu te callas! Y tu te vas al sótano en este instante señorita-dijo muy enfadado, lo que asustó a todas en la sala

Catty:te estas comportando igual que melissa

Eric:vete al sótano niña, luego hablaré contigo

Catty:no, tu no eres mi padre

Eric:por favor tesoro, debo explicarte algo-cuando dijo eso katherine entendió de inmediato, le diría la verdad

Katherine:hazle caso a tu padre catty, tu también debes ir kitty

Clawdeen:te espero afuera amiga

Eric:oh claro que no, vete

Catty:no se va a ir, es mi amiga papá-dijo viéndolo molesta

Ka,E:¡TE VAS!

Clawdeen:de acuerdo señores noir, yo se cuando una familia no me quiere-dijo saliendo, ambos suspiraron resignados, no querían tratarla así pero debía irse lo más pronto posible

Catty:¿a quien mate?-dijo molesta, sus padres corrieron a la mejor amiga que había tenido desde los doce años

 _ **(Ustedes:*se nos quedan viendo***_

 _ **Valentina:no nos miren así**_

 _ **Brooke:les explicaremos luego-dijo limando se las uñas)**_

Eric:esto es peor de lo que crees pequeña

Catty:apúrense

Kitty:si, ¿que sucede? Ya me estoy asustando

Eric:vayan al sótano ahora

Catty:vamos hermana, ah y si me van a decir que soy adoptada, ya lo sabía

Eric:tu no eres la adoptada hija

Catty:hay por favor papá, ojos rosados y mi cabello igual, no soy tu hija y mucho menos de melissa, me hice pruebas de ADN sin decirles, no soy su hija

Eric:okey, igualmente ese no es el problema

Catty:¿entonces cual?-dijo ya en el sótano katherine cerró la puerta y la trabó mientras eric tapaba cada rendija que podría abertura allí mientras kitty empezaba a temblar del miedo

Kitty:catty

Catty:tranquila hermanita, estoy contigo-la abrazo

Eric:mis niñas-dijo triste-ambas están maldecidas

C,Ki:¿maldecidas?

Eric:por sus verdaderos padres, las marcas que tienen en los glúteos son la marca de la maldición

Catty:no entiendo nada, ¿que clase de maldición?-katherine saco una medalla con forma de sol y esta empezó a brillar con dirección a catty

Katherine:eres la princesa del sol, hay otra princesa de tu misma edad, ambas están malditas con cumplir con su deber

Catty:¿nuestro deber? No entiendo

Katherine:hija, tu deber es proteger este mundo de una guerra y perecer en ella, esa es tu maldición

Catty:¿a hablas de morir?-dijo con miedo

Katherine:si mi amor, debes morir en esa guerra junto con la princesa de la luna, ella y tu son hermanas gemelas y tu amiga, clawdeen lleva el medallón de la luna, ella es tu hermana

Catty:¿ambas debemos morir?

Katherine:solo si ambas juntan sus medallones en el momento indicado no morirán hija

Eric:amor, no mas mentiras, ellas no sobrevivirán a esa guerra

Katherine:lo dice el que no tiene la visión del futuro

Daniel:mami

Katherine:hay no

Eric:ve con el, yo término de explicarles

Katherine:de acuerdo-dijo y le dio el medallón pero el no lo sostuvo y este salio disparado hacia catty y se pego a ella

Eric:mejor así, bien, catty, no queríamos decírtelo así, pero solo te queda un año-el medallón se unió al collar que pharaoh le había regalado y un aura rosada empezó a envolver a catty

Catty:¿que esta pasando?-dijo asustada

Eric:tranquila tesoro, solo pasa que tu cuerpo esta cambiando a tu verdadera identidad-cuando el brillo dejo el cuerpo de catty se vio totalmente cambiada su brazo derecho tenia muchos tatuajes en símbolos egipcios que se notaban aun con su pelaje negro, ya que estos estaban hechos con tinta blanca, la parte derecha de su cabello estaba rapada con el mismo símbolo que tenia pharaoh, sus ojos estaban tatuados a la usanza egipcia y noto una tiara en su frente, al igual que su ropa era como la de una princesa egipcia

Catty:¿qu que?

Eric:eres egipcia mi niña, y no solo eso, eres una diosa

Catty:una diosa egipcia, cleo se va a morir cuando me vea

Eric:es cierto, porque no podrás cambiar tu apariencia por más que lo intentes, toda la ropa que te pongas se volverá egipcia pero tendrá un poco del mismo estilo

Catty:entonces clawdeen es también egipcia

Eric:si, las dos son diosas egipcias

Kitty:¿y yo donde entró en todo esto?

Eric:tu eres una princesa egipcia mi amor, bueno solo eso eres una princesa egipcia

Kitty:¡JA! Si claro

Eric:enserio hija

Kitty:y ¿como llegamos hasta aquí?

Eric:eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera nosotros

Catty:pero ¿como llegamos a sus vidas?

Eric:una noche te encontré a ti catty en la puerta de mi departamento, estabas sola y cuando te vi, me enamore de ti mi niña

Catty:gracias papi

Kitty:¿y yo papi?

Eric:después de un largo día de trabajo catty no aparecía, cuando volvió a los días, te traía en brazos

Catty:a papá casi le dio un infarto

Eric:me dio un paro de hecho

Kitty:pero, ¿donde me encontraste?-catty se encogió de hombros

Catty:tenía unos cuatro años, no me acuerdo

Eric:dijiste que la encontrarte en un árbol

Catty:oh cierto, te encontré abandonada en un árbol

Eric:sip

Catty:los chicos se van a morir cuando se enteren-dijo y vio a eric y recordó que estaba enojada con el por haber corrido a su amiga y se cruzo de brazos viéndolo, tendría que acostumbrarse a la ropa que usaba, esta tenia algunos vendajes perdidos y era holgada en la parte de los tobillos.

Catty:aun sigo molesta porque corrieron a clawdeen aun sabiendo que ella era mi hermana gemela y que es la princesa de la luna-dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta que salio del sótano y vio a daniel corriendo por la casa con el teléfono de catty en manos, ella fue hasta el y le quito el teléfono de las manos-mi teléfono daniel-dijo y vio que clawdeen la estaba llamando así que contesto

Clawdeen:hola minina

Catty:hola lobita

Clawdeen:oye, entonces vas a venir a la piscina, ¿que rayos? ¿que te paso?-dijo cuando catty puso la llamada en vídeo-pareces una princesa egipcia amiga

Catty:es que eso soy, bueno más bien una diosa egipcia

Clawdeen:estas peor que yo amiga, o debería decir hermana-dijo y toco su medallón y lo mismo que le paso a catty le paso a ella, pero en ves de ser un aura rosada esta era morada, cuando esta desapareció ella tenia la misma apariencia que catty-ta chan

Catty:jajajaja

Clawdeen:lo único malo, es que me voy a quedar así ahora, cleo se pondrá como loca cuando nos vea, oye ¿vas a venir o no a la piscinada?

Catty:no creo que mis padres me dejen ir

Eric:cariño, puedes ir a la piscina con clawdeen, solo regresa temprano y nada de beber

Catty:¿enserio? Gracias papi-dijo y lo abrazo, ella tomo el teléfono y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejo el teléfono aun con la vídeo llamada y saco su mochila

Clawdeen:dos toallas

Catty:listo

Clawdeen:lentes de sol, short y top para estar fuera de la piscina

Catty:listo, ¿algo más?

Clawdeen:si, cambiarte esa ropa a una más cómoda-catty fue hasta el armario y saco un conjunto de ropa más cómodo y fue hasta su cambiador, se puso primero el traje de baño y luego el conjunto, que cuando todo su piel se volvió uno con estilo egipcio-bueno una ventaja de esto de que la ropa cambia es que tiene su propio estilo

Catty:claro que si, te espero afuera

Clawdeen:ya estoy afuera amiga-catty cerro la llamada y tomo su mochila colgándosela y guardo su teléfono y bajo las escaleras, hasta que llego a la sala

Catty:ya me voy mamá, papá

Daniel:yo quielo il

Catty:lo siento daniel no puedes, es una fiesta privada, solo seremos clawdeen y yo-dijo y salio entrando en la camioneta y se fueron, cuando se alejaron de la casa de catty, thad y pharaoh salieron de su escondite

Pharaoh:woa mi amor, te ves muy hermosa

Catty:gracias cariño

Thad:así que, ¿al fin se enteraron de que son diosas egipcias?

Cl,Ca:¿ustedes sabían?

Pharaoh:nos comprometieron con ustedes desde que nacieron, pero como las dos desaparecieron misteriosamente bueno, nos dejaron un tiempo libre del compromiso

Thad:pero ahora que están aquí, nos casaremos con las mujeres que amamos

Clawdeen:okey demasiadas sorpresas por un día

Thad:esto es increíble pharaoh, nos vamos a casar con las mujeres que amamos y no solo eso si no que son diosas

Pharaoh:y nosotros sus esclavos

Catty:¿esclavos?

Thad:no lo sabían, es la historia egipcia siempre que un príncipe desposaba a una diosa egipcia el se convertía en su esclavo, casi un sirviente de cualquier cosa que la diosa le pidiera

Pharaoh:tiene que cumplirla

Clawdeen:voy a aprovechar eso-dijo de forma malvada pero divertida a la vez

Catty:jajaja yo también hermana

Pharaoh:estamos muertos

Thad:así es, espera ya estamos muertos

Pharaoh:en eso tienes razón-dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de catty acercándola a el

Catty:también voy a aprovechar eso, ustedes son inmortales, igual que nosotras créanme que no van zafar de los trabajos forzados

Thad:hay pero que horror-dijo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta-permitame ayudarla majestad-dijo colocando su mano para que clawdeen la tomara y bajara

Clawdeen:gracias-se bajo de forma arrogante, al igual que catty, ambas jugando por supuesto

Pharaoh:vamos, entremos antes de que nos vean los reporteros-todos entraron rápidamente

Catty:que linda casa

Thad:gracias, vengan por aquí esta la piscina-los tres lo siguieron y cuando llegaron a la piscina se quitaron la ropa quedando sólo en traje de baño

Pharaoh:iré a encender el tobogán de agua

Catty:te acompaño

Thad:ven amor, pediremos unas pizzas

Clawdeen:claro amor

 _ **Mientras Tanto con Catty y Pharaoh**_

Pharaoh:realmente estas bellísima amor

Catty:gracias cariño, aunque debo admitir que tu estas mucho más guapo sin tu camisa

Pharaoh:jajajaja-la acerco a ella-¿te gusta?-dijo provocativo

Catty:mucho mi amor

Pharaoh:que bueno-la beso de forma apasionada y salvaje, catty paso sus brazos por el cuello de el correspondiéndole el beso de la misma forma, el llevo una mano a la cintura de ella, y la otra se metió en la parte de arriba del traje de baño de catty

Catty:mmm mmm-sus manos bajaron hasta la espalda de pharaoh, pharaoh bajo su mano de la cintura a uno de sus glúteos de ella apretándolos a la vez que bajaba sus besos hasta el cuello de catty-aaahh mi amor aahhh-pharaoh siguió bajando sus besos hasta el hombro de ella y empezó a morderla y su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a los senos de ella-aaahh cariño-el puso una mano en el seno de ella y empezó a acariciarla, al sentir su mano catty empezó a ronronear

Pharaoh:mi bella gatita-le quito la parte de arriba del traje de baño, dejando sus senos libres

Catty:amor-dijo avergonzada y cubriéndose los senos con sus brazos

Pharaoh:lo siento mi amor, no pude resistirlo-dijo y se agacho tomando el sostén de traje de baño de catty colocándoselo

Catty:no importa amor

Pharaoh:ven, te enseñare como se enciende el tobogán, primero giras esta llave, presionas este botón y listo, ves sencillo

Catty:si muy sencillo cariño-pharaoh la abrazo por la cintura y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de catty, ella recostó su cabeza en la pharaoh y sintió que le dio un beso en la mejilla

Thad:chicos llegaron las pizzas

Pharaoh:ya vamos, ven cariño-dijo agarrando la mano de catty y apretándola y fueron con clawdeen y thad, empezando a comer la pizza de peperoni y queso, cuando se acabaron la primera caja guardaron las otras tres y descansaron unos momentos para entrar en la piscina, estuvieron así todo el día y no se escapaban los besos apasionados entre ambas parejas, hasta que llego la noche

Catty:de acuerdo voy a cantar chicos-dijo tomando el micrófono-ven pharaoh, los dos cantaremos

watch?v=dsKawz9MKAo

Thad:aún me sorprende lo bien que cantan

Catty:gracias thad, es tu turno amiga

Clawdeen:claro que si hermana

Thad:no sabía que cantas mi amor

Clawdeen:pues si lo hago cariño

watch?v=xdOWF1ux30w

Thad silbo sorprendido, clawdeen se sentó al lado de el y le dio un beso en los labios

Thad:casa vez me enamoro más de ti, si eso es posible

Pharaoh:claro que si es posible amigo, yo siempre me enamoro más de mi gatita

Cl,Ca:ahww-ambas besaron a sus novios de forma tierna

Thad:iré a encender la fogata para que comamos unos malvaviscos

Clawdeen:te ayudare

Thad:de acuerdo, pharaoh, busca los malvaviscos, los chocolates y galletas

Pharaoh:claro, pero ¿donde están?

Thad:en la cocina primer cajón que veas

Pharaoh:ok-se paró y fue a la cocina

Catty:iré con el, lo más seguro es que se pierda

Pharaoh:¡lo encontré!

Catty:oh me puedo equivocar

Thad:cuando tiene hambre encuentra lo que quiere

Pharaoh:¡esto esta buenísimo!-dijo entrando con la boca llena

Catty:oye no te los comas-dijo quitándole la bolsa-se supone que todos comamos

Pharaoh:sólo probé uno... o dos

Catty:si claro-dijo sonriendo le y fue hasta la parte donde estaba la fogata

Pharaoh:te amo-le susurro en el cuello

Catty:yo también cariño-dijo sentandose en una alfombra acolchada al igual que pharaoh, thad les dio una vara a los dos y empezaron a azar sus malvaviscos

Clawdeen:¿que hora es?, catty debe volver temprano

Thad:sin las siete

Catty:me voy a las ocho

Pharaoh:de acuerdo, ahora-fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de vino

Clawdeen:nosotras no podemos beber

Catty:mis padres no quieres que me acerque al vino amor

Thad:bueno, más para nosotros, iré a buscar sodas para ustedes

Pharaoh:¿por que no?

Catty:me lo tienen prohibido y no se como lo hacen siempre se enteran de es lo que hago

Pharaoh:sólo una copa amor, por favor-dijo rogando

Catty:no y es mi ultima palabra amor

Clawdeen:no seas aburrida hermana, tomemos sólo una copa

Catty:lo siento pero no-su teléfono empezó a sonar y tuvo que contestar el ver que era su papá-hola papi

Eric:¡¿donde estas?!

Catty:con clawdeen papá y apenas son las siete

Eric:¿dirección?

Catty:calle murciélago, casa número 15

Eric:ya mismo te voy a buscar-corto

Catty:me voy a cambiar, mi padre viene a buscarme, y lo mejor para ustedes dos es que se queden aquí y no salgan-le dijo a pharaoh y thad y ellos asintieron

Clawdeen:te acompaño

Catty:gracias-ambas fueron al baño y cuando catty estuvo lista fueron hasta la puerta, cuando se abrazaron sus medallones se unieron y sus ojos de iluminaron y vieron algo, a sus verdaderos padres, una gata y un lobo vestidos de forma egipcia

Gata:míralas cariño, son hermosas

Lobo:son perfectas

Gata:te amo, me diste a las hijas que siempre desee

Lobo:te prometí que te cumpliría todos tus deseos

Gata:y ahora soy muy feliz, con mis dos hermosas pequeñas diosas, catania y clawdina

¿?:¿mis señores?-la visión se acabo en ese instante, devolviéndolas a la realidad

Catty:eran mamá y papá

Clawdeen:s si

Catty:debemos encontrarlos, crees que pharaoh sepa algo de esos dioses que tuvieron gemelas

Clawdeen:eso espero... mira, es tu padre

Eric:¡CATANIA!-dijo furioso, catty miro el cielo y vio que eran por lo menos las nueve de la noche

Catty:estoy muerta

Clawdeen:lo siento

Eric:¡VEN AQUÍ!

Catty:ya voy padre-eric la miro sorprendido, las veces que catty le decía padre eran muy pocas y siempre era cuando la decepcionaba mucho, catty se montó en la parte del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad junto con sus audífonos

Eric:estas castiga-pero catty no lo escucho y apoyo su codo en la parte de adentro de la puerta, justo donde se cerraba la ventana y miro hacia el cielo y dijo inconscientemente

Catty:menudo cumpleaños-eric la miro sorprendido, se había olvidado por completo del cumpleaños de su hija

Eric:catty-le tocó la pierna, lo que sorprendió a la gatita, ella se quito los audífonos viéndolo-perdóname pequeña-dijo triste

Catty:mi padre adoptivo se olvido de mi cumpleaños numero 18, no creo que te pueda perdonar eso-dijo volviéndose a colocar los audífonos

Eric:catty, espera-ella se volvió a quitar los auriculares-¿quieres que vayamos a comer? Los dos solos-ella negó sin decirle nada-por favor hijita-catty solo pudo cruzarse de brazos, eric suspiro y se bajo de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta a catty, aun estaban en la casa de thad-quédate a dormir, pero quiero que vayas a almorzar a casa, va a ir tu nuevo entrenador-ella se bajo y lo vio un segundo y cerro la puerta sin decirle nada y entro de nuevo a la casa, miro por la ventana y su padre ya no estaba

Clawdeen:oye, ¿que paso?

Catty:mi padre olvido mi cumpleaños

Clawdeen:ouh, ven, los chicos aun están nadando en la piscina, vamos a unirnos

Catty:no quiero...-clawdeen la miro y se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella se le acerco y le dio un abrazo, entonces vio a pharaoh ir hasta ellas-pharaoh-se arrojó a sus brazos

Pharaoh:ya ya mi amor, no llores-dijo abrazándola con fuerza y vio que clawdeen se había ido, fueron hasta la sala privada de thad y se sentó en un sofá para una persona y sentó a catty en su regazo

Catty:no sabia cuanto me odiaba mi padre-pharaoh la acerco a su pecho y se recostó en el sofá con ella en su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla-no quiero volver a mi casa

Pharaoh:tranquila mi amor, sabes, te puedes quedar conmigo en mi departamento, tiene suficiente espacio para dos personas

Catty:¿e enserio?

Pharaoh:claro que si mi amor, demás así no tendré que ir a buscarte a tu casa y podremos pasar todo los días juntos-ella sonrió un poco, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo, el le seco las lágrimas y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se acurruco en su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza, solo quería sentir a otra persona a su lado, pharaoh empezó a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza y sintió que catty empezaba a dormirse.

Pharaoh:duerme mi amor, te despertaré cuando lleguemos a mi departamento-dijo de forma dulce y tierna

Catty:de acuerdo amor-cuando se dio cuenta catty ya estaba dormida, cuando se hicieron las diez de la noche, cargo a catty hasta el auto de el y la recostó en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el auto, cuando llegaron el dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y la cargo hasta su departamento-mmmm ¿pharaoh?

Pharaoh:shhh, sigue durmiendo cariño-catty cerro los ojos y se acomodo más en el pecho de pharaoh, el colocó su tarjeta de acceso y entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta, fue a su habitación y dejo a catty en su cama con cuidado y dejo su camiseta al lado de catty, cuando ella sintió el olor de pharaoh impregnado en esa camiseta la abrazo. Pharaoh salio para prepararse una taza de té y cuando se lo termino fue a ducharse y se fue a acostar al lado de catty, que al sentirlo a su lado se abrazo a el colocando su cabeza en el pecho de el

Catty:jajaja pharaoh-río entre sueños, quien sabe que estaba soñando, el se le quedo viendo y escucho lo que decía-no, déjame ir, por favor-dijo divertida, pharaoh puso su mano en la cintura de catty y escucho como se reía-jajajaja no quiero chocolate

Pharaoh:mi amor

Catty:pharaoh, déjame

Pharaoh:cariño, despierta-canturreo y al final ella despertó y lo vio con una sonrisa

Catty:hola

Pharaoh:estabas soñando conmigo mi minina

Catty:si, me tenias acorralada en un sillón y no me dejabas moverme, querías que... Ya sabes

Pharaoh:oh mi amor, eso no va a pasa

Catty:¡¿que?! ¡¿por qué?! Yo quiero que pase... aunque admito que me da miedo

Pharaoh:lo haremos cuando estés lista cariño-ella se levantó un poco y lo beso apasionadamente mientras se subía sobre el por completo, pharaoh puso sus manos en la cintura de ella

Catty:quiero que lo hagamos

Pharaoh:¿segura?

Catty:es ahora o nunca amor, de regalo de cumpleaños, por favor

Pharaoh:de acuerdo mi amor

Catty:¿ya sabes que hacer?

Pharaoh:creo que debemos averiguarlo

Catty:claro

Pharaoh:de acuerdo-dijo besándola, ella le siguió el beso de inmediato, y lo torno apasionado, pharaoh introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de catty. Ella hizo lo mismo mientras se quitaba la camisa, pharaoh paso sus manos por la espalda de catty y puso su mano en el broche del brassiere de su novia, ella lo ayudó a desabrocharlo y dejo que el brassiere cayera por sus hombros.

Pharaoh:oh mi amor, si que eres hermosa-dijo en el cuello de ella

Catty:¡ah! Y solo tuya

Pharaoh:y yo soy tuyo cariño, mi hermosa minina

Catty:mi sexy rey-pharaoh volvió a besarla en los labios y se dio la vuelta acostándola en la cama y bajo sus labios al pecho de ella-mmm pharaoh, m mis pezones son muy sensibles

Pharaoh:entonces tendré mucho cuidado y eso me sirve un poco cariño

Catty:¿para que?

Pharaoh:para no hacerte daño

Catty:gracias amor, son muy frágiles desde que... no importa

Pharaoh:¿desde que cariño?

Catty:no importa, tu sigue

Pharaoh:de acuerdo amor-dijo y empezó a besarle una parte del seno

Catty:¡AHH! Pharaoh

Pharaoh:¿te gusta?

Catty:m me e encanta-pharaoh puso sus manos en la espalda de catty y las bajo a la cintura de ella desabrochando el botón del short de su novia, ella le quito toda la ropa que traía para estar más parejos y le beso la frente y pelo

Pharaoh:mi traviesa gatita

Catty:¿te molesta?

Pharaoh:claro que no mi amor

Catty:¿enserio?

Pharaoh:claro que si mi amor, ¿quieres que entre ahora?

Catty:se supone que tu eres el que sabe cuando entrar cariño

Pharaoh:pero te tengo que preguntar para que estés segura amor

Catty:haz lo que quieras

Pharaoh:de acuerdo mi amor-dijo y colocó las piernas de catty en su cintura y entro con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y con mucha suavidad. Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio y apretó las sábanas de la cama, le dolía bastante, pero lo disfrutaba, pharaoh la beso en los labios y siguió entrando en ella hasta que sintió que algo lo detenía, ese algo era el hymen de su hermosa gatita, la beso y la tomo de las manos y rompió esa barrera, ella apretó las manos de pharaoh con fuerza, soltó un grito de dolor en la boca de pharaoh, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mucha sangre de su intimidad-lo siento mi amor

Catty:sal-beso las lágrimas de catty y salio rápidamente de ella, ella se quejo por el dolor cuando lo hizo mientras mas lágrimas salían, era increíble el dolor que sentía, evidentemente la había penetrado muy pronto y eso la había lastimado, pharaoh se sentó al lado de ella y saco de un cajón unas toallas húmedas, tomo una de ellas y con mucho cuidado la paso por la intimidad de catty limpiándole la sangre, a lo que ella sonrió un poco-pharaoh...-se estaba relajando pero el dolor no paraba

Pharaoh:shhhhh ya ya, calma mi amor-dijo y cuando termino tiro la toalla a la basura, la tomo de las mejillas y froto su nariz con la de ella haciéndola reír

Catty:jajaja... amor... duele mucho-intento acercarse a pharaoh pero el dolor se lo impidió, lo que la hizo quedar totalmente quieta

Pharaoh:tengo algo para eso-dijo y busco en el cajón y saco un frasco con pastillas y saco una y se la dio a catty junto con un baso de agua, ella se tomo la pastilla y el dolor poco a poco desapareció

Catty:gracias amor...-volvió a estar triste-me lastimaste

Pharaoh:si, pero te juro que no tenía intensiones de hacerlo cariño y si lo deseas no lo volveremos a hacer

Catty:¿nunca mas?

Pharaoh:solo hasta que tu lo desees mi amor

Catty:nunca mas-confirmó

Pharaoh:como mi gatita desee-dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, ella sonrió y se acurruco sobre si misma-te amo catty-ella no dijo nada, solo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de respuesta, pharaoh se abrazo a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, catty se alejo un poco de el al sentir su miembro rozando su intimidad, aun un poco dolorida

Pharaoh:perdón amor-dijo sonrojado y se puso el boxer, se acostó boca arriba y ella se recostó a su lado pasando las manos por el pecho y abdomen bien formados de su novio

Catty:perdóname pharaoh... arruine la noche-dijo triste

Pharaoh:claro que no cariño, no la arruinaste amor, cuando de verdad estemos listos para terminar de hacerlo

Catty:¿esperaras?

Pharaoh:claro que si, es lo que todo novio debe hacer mi amor

Catty:gracias... pero igualmente ya tomaste mi virginidad

Pharaoh:ahora de verdad eres mi novia cariño, te amo demasiado catty-catty suspiro y se acurruco

Catty:¿me darías tu camiseta para ponérmela?-pharaoh estiro su mano hacia el suelo y tomo una de las camisetas de el que estaba en un cajón y se la dio a catty, se la puso y se levanto para ir al baño

Pharaoh:¿que vas a hacer mi amor?

Catty:nada amor-entro al baño

Pharaoh:oye amor, si te quieres duchar puedes hacerlo-dijo apoyado en la puerta

Catty:claro-abrió la ducha caliente y luego la fría, se sentía sucia y asquerosa, pharaoh abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados y fue hasta el espejo abriéndolo y abrió sus ojos para poder ver dentro y saco el champoo y el jabón junto con una toalla, cuando lo cerro hizo lo mismo con sus ojos y le dio el champoo y el jabón a catty-gracias cariño

Pharaoh:de nada amor-se sentía muy culpable, había lastimado al amor de su vida

Catty:cariño, no te sientas culpable si-dijo acercándose al borde de la tina y pharaoh se sentó en la tapa del W.C

Pharaoh:como quieras que no me sienta culpable cuando... te lastime

Catty:tranquilo cariño-dijo tomando la mano de el-gracias a ti ahora ya no tengo dolor

Pharaoh:me gustaría que fueras al médico

Catty:estas loco amor, si un médico me revisa lo que podría hacer sería avisarle a mis padres, lo menos que quiero es que se enteren amor

Pharaoh:¿olvidas que una de las reglas morales de los doctores es que lo que pasa en el consultorio se queda en el consultorio? Si no se lo pides no dirá nada

Catty:¿crees que sea buena idea amor?

Pharaoh:si, asi al menos te aseguras de no estar herida o enferma

Catty:de acuerdo amor, podemos ir pasado mañana, mañana tengo que ir a entrenar con clawdeen en el parque

Pharaoh:y yo con thad, no quieres que nos juntemos para jugar juntos

Catty:no lo se, me gustaría estar sola con mi hermana un rato

Pharaoh:de acuerdo cariño-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

Catty:gracias, y puedes irte, quiero ducharme

Pharaoh:oh si claro-dijo sonrojándose, ella sonrío ligeramente y se ocupo de bañarse lo mas lento posible, no queria verlo a la cara después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, cuando termino salio de la tina secándose el cuerpo y se puso la camiseta de pharaoh junto con la ropa interior de ella, que su novio le había traído-¿todo bien? Tardaste mucho

Catty:si amor, solo me relaje mucho, pero estoy bien-dijo sentándose en la cama y se acostó al lado de el metiéndose por debajo de las sabanas y se acurruco cerca de el, el la abrazo con fuerza, quería compensarla por el mal momento que le hizo pasar, pero no sabia como

Pharaoh:te amo más que nada mi gatita, si te perdiera no sabría que hacer

Catty:yo igual-sin más que decir ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

Catty empezó a moverse y notó que pharaoh no estaba a su lado, lo cual la asusto, ella se levanto y salio nerviosa, cuando el olor a hot cakes golpeo su nariz y fue hasta la cocina viendo a su novio cocinando

Catty:hola amor

Pharaoh:buenos días mi hermosa y divina gatita, siéntate amor

Catty:claro-se sento y el dolor invadió su zona íntima aunque no era tan fuerte como el de anoche, el efecto de la pastilla no duraba más de unas horas

Pharaoh:toma amor-dijo con un baso de agua en la mano y la misma pastilla de anoche en su mano

Catty:gracias amor-se la tomó de inmediato, pharaoh le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hasta la cocina terminando de hacer los hot cakes-¿soñaste algo?

Pharaoh:sip, que me casaba con la gatita más hermosa del mundo-catty se sonrojo a más no poder-¿y tu mi amor?

Catty:n nada

Pharaoh:¿de acuerdo?-ella sonrió de forma algo falsa, no quería contarle sobre su pesadilla-cariño se que tuviste una pesadilla-dijo apagando la llama de los hot cakes y sirviéndolos en dos platos-incluso me metiste una patada en el abdomen

Catty:lo siento

Pharaoh:no importa cariño, además, ni siquiera me dolió

Catty:mentiroso

Pharaoh:de verdad no dolió amor, ahora toma y desayuna cariño-dijo dándole un plato de hot cakes junto con un baso de café con leche

Catty:y ¿tú?

Pharaoh:yo también desayunare cariño-dijo sentándose al lado de ella y empezando a comer al igual que catty, media hora después levantaron los platos y los lavaron juntos

Catty:a las 12:30 debo volver a mi casa amor

Pharaoh:entonces yo te llevare mi amor-dijo tomando un mechón de cabello de catty y empezó a tensarlo, algo que le llamo la atención a catty

Catty:¿que haces?

Pharaoh:te trenzo el cabello

Catty:¿como sabes hacer eso?

Pharaoh:mi hermanita me enseño a hacerlo antes de irse al internado para princesas a la que envío mi padre

Catty:no sabia que tenias una hermana

Pharaoh:yo tenia solo 16 años cuando ella se fue y solo tenía cuatro años, ahora que tengo 18 ella debe tener seis años, como la extraño

Catty:y ¿por que la mandaron allí?

Padre:mi padre creía que era lo mejor para ella, yo solo tenía doce años cuando ella nació y el tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño

Catty:ah, a kitty se la llevaron a los ocho, no tuvimos elección, tenían que llevársela si o si

Pharaoh:quien diría que teníamos más cosas en común que solo la musica cariño-su teléfono empezó a sonar y el lo contesto, era su madre, Amuncommon

Pharaoh:hola ma

Amuncommon:cariño, hay alguien que quiere habla contigo-dijo y se escucho una risita infantil, entonces se escucho la vos de una niña de no más de seis años

¿?:hola pharaoh

Pharaoh:Isis

Isis:¡hola!

Pharaoh:oh hermanita, como quisiera verte ahora mismo

Amuncommon:puedes hacerlo hijo, abre la puerta

Pharaoh:¿que?-se levantó y fue corrió a la puerta, cuando la abrió isis salto a sus brazos abrazándolo el vio hacia a arriba y vio a su madre-¡mamá, hermanita! ¿que hacen aquí?

Amuncommon:visitando a mi hijo mayor

Isis:hermano-pharaoh se levantó y la cargo abrazándola-¿quien es ella?-dijo viendo a catty, pharaoh se dio la vuelta para verla sonriendo y ella le sonrió también

Amuncommon:oh hijo, no nos dijiste que tenías visita y una muy importante-dijo viendo sorprendida como estaba vestida catty, con la camiseta de pharaoh y un short que se asomaba por las piernas de ella

Pharaoh:es mi novia pequeña, y no les dije porque no sabía que venian-isis frunció el ceño-¿que sucede?

Isis:no me gusta que tengas otra novia aparte de mi pharaoh

Pharaoh:pero tu no eres mi novia

Isis:me dijiste que yo siempre sería tu novia en mi cumpleaños y no le prestarías atención a otra chica que no fuera yo

Pharaoh:yo nunca dije eso

Amuncommon:claro que lo hiciste hijo

Pharaoh:¿enserio?... ¡oh isis!-dijo al recordar que su hermana podía controlar a las personas a su antojo

Isis:no quiero que la beses ni la abraces

Amuncommon:isis no puedes decirle que hacer a tu hermano, hola catty

Catty:hola señora ptolemy

Isis:¿por que no mami? No quiero que esa tonta se le acerque

Amuncommon:señorita respeto a los mayores, oh quieres volver al internado

Isis:haga lo que haga voy a volver mami, el internado es hasta los 18, solo vine por las vacaciones

Amuncommon:y te quedaras con tu hermano, no quiero que hagas nada en contra de catty

Isis:¿por que te haría caso? Esa tonta debe irse de la vida de mi hermano

Pharaoh:isis, catty no se va a ir de mi vida nunca, la amo como a nadie-dijo bajando a isis y fue hasta catty abrazándola por los hombros

Isis:yo haré que dejes de amarla, ella es solo una tonta que no merece el amor de nadie

Pharaoh:mira quien lo dice

Isis:perdón por decir la verdad, no es mi culpa que la verdad duela

Catty:la verdad, no es la primera vez que me dicen eso, así que, no significa nada para mi si se que pharaoh me ama de verdad

Pharaoh:y así es mi amor

Isis:y yo haré que eso se termine

C,P:claro que no

Amuncommon:bueno cariño, ya tengo que i-se quedo muda al ver el medallón en forma del sol de catty-la princesa del sol, ¿tu eres la princesa del sol catty?

Catty:creo que si, e eso me han dicho

Amuncommon:claro que si, eres idéntica a la princesa del sol cuando nació

Catty:¿lo dice enserio?

Amuncommon:si catty digo... mi diosa-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Catty:oh no, no me reverencies amuncommon, hay algo que debo preguntarte, mis padres, ¿que paso con ellos?

Amuncommon:oh mi diosa, me temo que sus padres desaparecieron cuando usted y la diosa clawdina fueron secuestradas de bebés

Catty:¿s secuestradas?-algo dentro de ella se quebró-¿p por quien?

Amuncommon:por uno de los sirvientes de sus padres, aman era su nombre, el estaba enamorado de su madre, pero ella no le correspondió y decidió vengarse con el tesoro más valioso que sus padres tenían, usted y la diosa clawdina, cuando ellos se enteraron de que ustedes habían desaparecido su madre se rompió, jamas la había visto llorar tanto, días después ellos dos desaparecieron y solo quedo una pintura de ellos que esta en boo york, para ser especifica en la torre ptolemy-ese algo término de romperse, y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, sus padres podían estar muertos, y ella nunca los había visto, pharaoh la abrazo con fuerza y ella empezó a llorar en sus brazos, amuncommon fue hasta catty y le secó las lágrimas y la abrazo con fuerza separándola de pharaoh, isis fue hasta pharaoh y el la cargo

Isis:¿que le sucede hermano?-dijo inocente

Pharaoh:isis, ella no conoció a sus padres y el sabe que tal vez no los vuelva a ver es muy doloroso para ella

Isis:pobrecita

Pharaoh:si, lo se hermanita, por eso le voy a dar todo el amor del mundo y no solo porque es una diosa, si no también mi novia

Isis:esta bien... pero no me olvides, después de estas vacaciones no voy a volver nunca

Pharaoh:jamas te olvidaría nena, eres mi hermana

Amuncommon:shhhh ya catty shhhhhh-dijo de forma tierna y dulce mientras le frotaba la espalda a catty, se separo un poco de ella y le seco las lágrimas-escucha cuando quieras ir a ver el cuadro puedes ir hasta nuestro hogar para verlo-en ves de responderle catty se abrazo a ella llorando y su cabello empezó a volver rosado oscuro, estaba triste y su cabello lo demostraba al estar cambiando de color-oh pequeña-volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, ella entendía perfectamente lo que sentía-ya ya catty shhhh

Catty:l lo siento, no debí... perdóneme-dijo alejándose de ella y limpiándose las lágrimas

Amuncommon:oh no importa pequeña-dijo limpiándole el rostro y la tomo del mentón para poder verla bien

Catty:lo siento

Amuncommon:necesitabas un hombro en el cual llorar, además eso me importa

Catty:¿p po por que señora?

Amuncommon:a mi me paso lo mismo

Catty:¿que?

Amuncommon:a mi igual me separaron de mis padres cuando era solo una bebé

Catty:y ¿que paso con ellos?

Amuncommon:murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años

Catty:lo lamento-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en sus padres

Amuncommon:tranquila catty-la gatita agachó la mirada avergonzada y triste, lo único que quería era ver a sus padres... y eso ya era imposible, o eso creía ella, amuncommon le acaricio la mejilla, y ella soltó las lágrimas que le quedaban.

Después de un bueno rato amuncommon e isis se habían ido para volver más tarde, catty pharaoh estaban en la sala mientas que el la abrazaba con fuerza y la mantenía pegada a su pecho

Catty:no puedo creerlo

Pharaoh:oye mi madre dijo que desaparecieron y no murieron, ellos tal vez estén vivos amor

Catty:ya pasaron 18 años pharaoh... si estuvieran vivos se sabría algo, son dioses después de todo

Pharaoh:y si alguien los mantuviera presos

Catty:abrían escapado

Pharaoh:si no pudieran escapase sería para protegerlas a ustedes dos

Catty:¿de que?

Pharaoh:de que les hagan daño, más bien, ¿quien es la persona que los tiene cautivos?

Catty:no lo se

Pharaoh:puede que si amor, tranquila los detectives ptolemy y teples estamos en el caso-dijo haciendo como si tuviera una lupa haciendo reír a catty-eso es lo que quería ver, una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro

Catty:jajaja de acuerdo... pero ahora quiero volver a mi casa

Pharaoh:¿segura amor?

Catty:si

Pharaoh:bueno, entonces vamos a cambiarnos y te llevo amor

Catty:gracias-se limpio una pequeña lágrima y se fue a cambiar, cuando estuvo lista ambos fueron al auto de pharaoh y llegaron a la casa de catty, ella se bajo y entro en la casa, ignorando por completo los llamados de daniel, fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta para darse un baño y cambiarse a unos shorts de mezclilla con una camiseta rosa pálido holgada y se puso sus botas grises bajas y bajo las escaleras cuando escucho a su madre llamarla

Catty:hola ma

Katherine:cariño tu entrenador ya llego

Catty:entrenador

Gustavo:hola catty, señores noir, la verdad es que solo deseo hablar con ustedes dos

Catty:entonces yo me voy-dijo colocándose un casco y golpeo los talones de sus botas y de estas salieron ruedas, ella fue hasta la puerta tomando su balón de futtbol y salió

Gustavo:¿donde puedo conseguir unos de esos patines?

Katherine:oh son únicos, catty los hizo

Gustavo:estupendo

Eric:si, es muy inteligente para tener solo 18 años, le conté que ella creo unos paneles solares que alimentan la casa con la energía del sol y de la luna, así que cuando se va la luz nuestra casa es la única con electricidad

Katherine:oh las computadoras sin pantalla, es casi un holograma

Gustavo:¡eso es fantástico!

Eric:nuestra hija es una inventora muy inteligente, deje que le enseñemos su laboratorio, pero no le diga que estuvimos hay, no le gusta que entremos

Gustavo:de acuerdo

Katherine:venga-lo guío hasta una estantería sacando un libro y luego el estante se hizo a un lado y dejo ver unas escaleras, bajaron y entraron en un laboratorio con muchos inventos, la mayoría de ellos eran patines, patinetas y una extraña motocicleta

Gustavo:¡esto es fantástico!

Eric:así es, ella es demasiado inteligente, este casco lo creo ella para poder convertir el agua en oxigeno puro, para cuando quieras ir a nadar y no quieras usar un pesado tanque de oxigeno

Gustavo:increíble

Katherine:las botas súper saltarinas, solo te las pones y saltas como nunca lo habrías hecho

Gustavo:genial

Eric:también hizo unos patines con propulsores, buen, en realidad los esta haciendo

Gustavo:no serán los patines que se llevo, ¿verdad?

Katherine:no, los que se llevó son los primeros que hizo

Eric:se hace sus propios patines, como esta patineta que no necesita ruedas, tiene suspensión magnética y con este controlador puede subir la velocidad-dijo colocando una patineta en el suelo y esta floto en lugar de tocarlo

Gustavo:nos viene fantástico una inventora en el hogar-dijo sin pensar

Eric:¿que ha dicho?

Gustavo:hay una universidad de tecnología avanzada en scaris, van las mentes más brillantes, principalmente son adolescentes

Katherine:estoy segura que le encantará

Gustavo:seguro que si, ahora necesito avisarles que debo llevarme a catty junto con clawdeen a buu york lo antes posible, allí esta la sede del equipo junto con el instituto dueño del equipo, ellas ya firmaron el contrato y ya no hay vuelta atrás

Eric:bueno, que yo tenga entendido la familia de pharaoh vive en boo york, así que pueden ir, pero les tiene que preguntar a los padres de clawdeen

Gustavo:ya lo hice y me dijeron que si, pero ustedes deben venir a ver como juega su hija, es la mejor jugadora que e visto, junto con clawdeen

Katherine:lo lamento mucho, yo no puedo viajar siendo mi hijo tan pequeño, pero mi esposo puede ir creo yo

Gustavo:no me entendieron, vi a clawdeen jugando con dos chicos más en un parque aquí cerca, quiero que las vean jugar en el parque

Eric:yo ya las he visto jugar, pero gracias igual

Gustavo:ahora debo preparar todo para cuando nos vayamos mañana

Katherine:de acuerdo, vamos arriba-dijo y escucho la voz de catty y la de clawdeen bajando las escaleras

Clawdeen:y catty noir va con un paso, hace juego de pies y ¡anota!

Catty:viste como vencí a thad y pharaoh, fue divertido, recuérdame que más tarde nos vienen a buscar para tomar helado

Clawdeen:claro... oh, ¡hola!-saludo con la mano

Catty:madre padre, ¿que hacen en mi laboratorio?, les dije que no podían bajar-dijo dejando el balón a un lado y los vio molesta

Katherine:ah pu pues nosotros

Eric:le estábamos mostrando a tu entrenador tus inventos, hija

Catty:debieron haberme pedido permiso primero mamá y papá

Eric:lo sentimos hija

Catty:no importa ahora, pueden irse, clawdeen y yo trabajaremos en algo

Katherine:claro hija

Gustavo:yo quiero hablar con ustedes dos a solas totalmente

Cl,Ca:¿con nosotras o con ellos?

Gustavo:con ustedes

Clawdeen:no matamos a nadie

Catty:aun no

Gustavo:jajajaja tranquilas, no es eso... y ¿como que aún?

Catty:aun no hemos matado a alguien con nuestras patadas hacia los balones, recuerdo que le pegue a pharaoh en la rodilla con la pelota

Gustavo:okey, una de las primeras cosas que les enseñare es a no hacer ningún tipo de daño

Clawdeen:será fácil, solo le hacemos daño a nuestros novios

Gustavo:no, créanme, no es nada fácil-catty y clawdeen se miraron entre ellas y empezaron a reírse, entonces el entendió, le habían gastado una broma-bien, ya basta, quiero hablar enserio con ustedes, hoy en la madrugada nos iremos a buu york, no necesitan preparar nada, tienen todo el la escuela

Ca,Cl:de acuerdo

Gustavo:pues entonces vayan a despedirse, no volverán a salir de la escuela hasta que se gradúen

Catty:no se tu, pero yo me quiero separar de ese empalagoso de daniel

Clawdeen:eso tu, yo tengo toda una familia que depende de mi de la cual despedirme

Catty:ah ya yay, oye porque no vamos con ellos en las nuevas tablas voladoras que hice para nosotras-dijo y saco dos tablas con diseños, una tenia rasguños y unos ojos de lobo la otra tenia los ojos de un gato

Clawdeen:de acuerdo, ¿algo más entrenador?

Gustavo:emmm... ah si, necesitarán estos-le dio unas tarjetas-es su tarjeta de entrada a la escuela, no deben perder las por nada del mundo

Catty:claro-dijo guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo y lo cerro, ya que este era uno de esos que traía un cierre-vamos clawdeen, a tu casa-ella abrió una puerta y salieron, el entrenador vio el laboratorio impresionado y salio

Clawdeen:¿que crees que dirán mis hermanitos?

Catty:¿como voy a saberlo hermana?-dijo con una llave inglesa debajo de la tabla de clawdeen-solo ajusta unas cosas y ya estará lista

Clawdeen:de acuerdo

Catty:haber si ajusto un poco este perno, ¡hay mamá!-dijo al sentir que la patineta se alzaba demasiado y ella quedaba de cabeza, ya que sus piernas estaban siendo sujetadas a la patineta mientras que clawdeen estaba sentada estilo meditación-muy arriba, muy arriba

Clawdeen:¡tranquila! ¡como te ayudo!

Catty:deja que desajuste el perno-dijo y se asomo por debajo de la tabla viendo a clawdeen-pasame la llave inglesa numero cinco coma siete

Clawdeen:claro-se la dio

Catty:gracias-dijo y volvió debajo de la tabla para acomodar el perno y la tabla bajo poco a poco, ella se soltó y termino en el pasto-ya esta ahora, cuando presiones este botón podrás subir y cuando lo sueltes bajaras

Clawdeen:de acuerdo... oye debemos decirles a las chicas

Catty:así, decirles que somos diosas egipcias y que el entrenador de las colmillo nos permitió entrar al equipo y nos mudaremos a buu york en la madrugada y para cerrar tu y yo somos unas genios de la robóticas y la ciencia, la cara que pondrá

Clawdeen:supongo que una igual a esa-dijo señalando detrás de catty haciendo que ella se diese la vuelta y vio a las chicas viéndolas mudas

Catty:upss

Clawdeen:jajajaja, hola chicas

Cleo:¡¿QUÉ USTEDES QUE?!

Catty:creo que me quede sorda-dijo frotándose las orejas al igual que clawdeen

Cleo:¡no se hagan las tontas y explíquense ahora!

Clawdeen:cleo, si dejas de hablar en ese tono te podríamos explicar, orejas sensibles recuerdas

Cleo:¡me importa una mierda sus orejas sensibles, explíquense ahora!

Catty:clawdeen y yo somos diosas egipcias

Clawdeen:somos las diosas y princesas del sol y la luna-dijo asustada y sorprendida

Cleo:¡eso es imposible! Van al revés

Catty:técnicamente no-dijo y ambas tocaron sus medallones volviendo a su forma egipcia-bien, ahora nos quedaremos así-cleo se asustó y si o unos pasos hacia atrás, unos segundos después salió corriendo

Frankie:¿la buscamos?

Todas:sip-corrieron tras cleo pero no lograban alcanzarla ya que había ganado mucho terreno

Frankie:clawdeen, draculaura, alcáncela rápido-clawdeen empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y draculaura se convirtió en murciélago para alcanzarla

Catty:amm chicas-ella se pararon y la vieron-podríamos usar las tablas de vuelo para alcanzarla

Clawdeen:como no se me ocurrió antes-dijo montándose sobre su tabla y ambas fueron detrás de cleo, cuando la vieron catty se puso de cabeza, ya que las tablas tenían sujetadores para los pies y la tomo de las manos

Cleo:¡no! ¡déjame! ¡por favor!-estaba desconsolada

Catty:ya tranquila cleo-dijo desactivando la tabla y la paro

Cleo:¿tranquila?! ¡¿como quieres que este tranquila?! ¡DEJAME!-dijo y le dio un golpe a catty en el rostro-¡auh!-catty se toco la oreja y un casco apareció alrededor de su cabeza con una fisura en el cristal, cleo la miro con una mezcla de odio y miedo

Catty:sabia que ibas a hacer eso, ¿que es lo que sucede cleo?

Cleo:no puedo decirlo

Clawdeen:oh por favor cleo, ya nos has mentido suficiente

Cleo:¡enserio no puedo!

Catty:cleo, eres una princesa egipcia, clawdeen y yo somos diosas

Cleo:si...-apartó la mirada, quería decirles a sus amigas la verdad, pero no podía, realmente no podía

Clawdeen:vámonos catty, no vale la pena con cleo, siempre se guarda las cosas-dijo montándose sobre la tabla y catty hizo lo mismo, cuando vieron que las chicas se acercaban se fueron a la casa de clawdeen y los padres de ella claramente se alegraron y se enorgullecieron por su hija, clawdeen y catty volvieron a la casa de catty para empacar todos los inventos de ellas con el guardador automático de catty

Catty:me preocupa cleo, clawdeen

Clawdeen:así, pues a mi no-dijo tomando una caja y apuntando el guardado hacia ella y esta se encogió hasta parecer solo un juguete y la puso en una bolsa

Catty:¿por que no? Es tu amiga

Clawdeen:ella solo estaba conmigo por conveniencia catty, yo era la chica más popular y le di mi amistad, entonces ella me hizo aun lado y se volvió más popular

Catty:y ¿nunca le preguntaste por que lo hizo?

Clawdeen:claro que si, ella me dijo que solo lo hizo para complacer a su padre y a ella misma, la verdad, cleo es muy diferente a su madre, nefiti, ella es amable, bondadosa, piensa en los demás antes que ella, deberías conocerla, es la mejor

Catty:que extraño

Clawdeen:¿el que?-dijo encogiendo más cajas

Catty:nada, no te preocupes

Clawdeen:déjame adivinar, te preguntas porque la madre de cleo es así, pero ninguna de sus hijas lo es

Catty:no... sus cortes me resultan extraños, pero no importa

Clawdeen:¿sus que? no te oí bien

Catty:cortes, en las muñecas y antebrazos

Clawdeen:oh esos cortes, ella misma se los hizo, por suerte la detuve para que no los volviera a hacer

Catty:pues no sirvió de mucho, tiene uno que es de no más de unas pocas horas

Clawdeen:cleo no va a cambiar-dijo y siguieron con lo que hacían, luego fueron hasta la cocina preparando sandwiches y algunas galletas para el viaje, las cuales escondieron de daniel, después de que cenaron se fueron a dormir después de mandarles mensajes a sus novios diciéndoles todo y ellos les contestaron con un ''las veremos allá''.

Unas pocas horas mas tarde gustavo fue a buscarlas para llevarlas al aeropuerto, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ambas estaban guardando su comida en sus mochilas y se metieron en la limoscina

Gustavo:chicas bajare las luces para que puedan dormir, llegaremos al aeropuerto a las cuatro y el vuelo sale a las cinco hay conocerán a las otras chicas

Catty:¿hay otras?

Gustavo:si, las colmillos, vinieron aquí por las vacaciones, las verán en el aeropuerto en su avión privado

Catty:oh genial

Gustavo:también hay un par de chicas becadas para el instituto que irán con ustedes también

Clawdeen:de aullido, ¿quienes son?

Gustavo:emm... robecca steam, rochelle goyle y cleo de nile

Clawdeen:hoy por el amor a-dijo y se llevo una mano a la cara-tenia que venir cleo

Gustavo:¿algún problema?

Catty:es cleo, no es muy amiga de-bostezo-clawdeen

Gustavo:ah, pues temo que no hay vuelta atrás, buscaremos a las chicas becadas y nos iremos y allí podrán dormir ¿si?

Catty:de acuerdo-dijo acomodándose en el asiento al igual que clawdeen y en cinco minutos ya estaban dormidas, hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse y se despertaron y vieron a robecca y rochelle

Robecca:oh hola chicas

Clawdeen:¿que tal amigas?-dijo asiéndose a un lado para que rochelle y robecca entraran

Catty:teníamos tiempo sin verlas

Robecca:tienes razón y... rochelle... rochelle-le tocó la rodilla ya que se había quedado dormida en su hombro

Rochelle:estoy despierta, estoy despierta

Cl,Ca,Rob:jajajajajajaja

Rochelle:muy graciosas, chicas porque no mejor dormimos, de verdad que estoy cansada

Gustavo:tu duerme si quieres, en dos minutos llegaremos a la casa de la ultima chica

Clawdeen:sabían que es cleo verdad-las chicas al oírla se acomodaron para dormirse, rochelle puso una almohada en las piernas de robecca y se durmió al igual que ella, catty se acomodo en el asiento durmiéndose y clawdeen se quedo dormida en el hombro de robecca.

Pasaron unas horas y todas llegaron al aeropuerto, ninguna sabía en que momento había llegado cleo ya que estaban todas dormidas, catty y rochelle se habían despertado y vieron a clawdeen y robecca durmiendo y se les ocurrió algo, como clawdeen estaba durmiendo en el regazo de robecca, rochelle se le acerco a robecca y le susurro al oído

Rochelle:robecca tu padre te quiere desarmar

Robecca:¡NO!-se despertó de golpe, tiro a clawdeen y salio corriendo para esconderse

Ca,Roc:jajajajajajaja

Clawdeen:auh... mi cabeza

Rochelle:tranquila robecca, solo fue una broma

Robecca:¿que?-dijo llorando

Rochelle:solo fue una broma amiga, vamos sal, tu padre jamas te va a desarmar

Robecca:¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

Rochelle:vale vale, pero fue una buena venganza por la bromas que vosotras dos nos hicieron en aquella pijamada

Catty:cierto

Robecca:¡un trauma de infancia no es un motivo de bromas!

Clawdeen:oye robecca, estas pisando mi cola

Robecca:ups-corrio su pie-oye ¿desde cundo tienes cola?

Clawdeen:desde que tengo la transformación egipcia-dijo y se sentó al lado de catty que empezó a hacer muecas-al igual que catty

Catty:hablando de eso, aplastas mi cola

Clawdeen:ya se, venganza hermanita

Catty:sigues sentada en mi cola

Clawdeen:no me voy a correr

Catty:de acuerdo, tu te lo buscaste-dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a clawdeen, al igual que robecca y rochelle

Clawdeen:que perdida de tiempo, no tengo cosquillas

Catty:aja y que me dices de tus pies-al escucharla clawdeen se sujeto los zapatos

Clawdeen:ni se les ocurra

Rochelle:tarde-dijo y le quitaron los zapatos empezando a hacerle cosquillas

Clawdeen:jajajajajajajaja chicas jajajajajaja ba jajajajajaja basta-rochell se detuvo ya que se había agitado mientras las demás seguían haciéndole cosquillas a clawdeen-basta chicas jajajajajaja no respiro-catty y robecca se separaron de ella y la dejaron respirar y vieron a rochelle calmando su respiración

Catty:¿estas bien?

Rochelle:si, solo me agite un poco, aun sigo recuperándome de la operación

Robecca:lo sabemos, no puedo creer que te hayan permitido venir

Rochelle:es por las altas calificaciones que tengo

Cleo:por lo que veo ninguna de ustedes me preguntara como es que tengo las mismas calificaciones que ustedes

Robecca:en realidad no sabíamos que habías llegado, o al menos yo no lo sabia, ay ahora me siento mal, perdóname

Clawdeen:no te disculpes con ella becca, cleo se guarda muy bien todos sus secretos, incluso los de como es que hace su tarea si se la pasa arreglándose las uñas-cleo aparto la mirada triste, una de las tantas cosas que le dolían en la vida era haber perdido a clawdeen por culpa de su padre

Robecca:no me interesa, lo correcto es que le pida perdón y eso hago

Clawdeen:como quieras, pero cleo, que te quede más que claro, tu y yo ya no somos amigas y no volveremos a hacer

Cleo:créeme...-suspiro-lo se

Gustavo:¿todo bien allá atrás?-dijo bajando una ventanilla negra observando mientras que el chofer conducía

Cla,Cle,Ca,Roc,Rob:¡si!

Gustavo:de acuerdo, chicas mejor vuelvan a dormir, aun falta demasiado para llegar al aeropuerto-todas suspiraron y se acomodaron para poder dormir, después de media hora habían llegado al aeropuerto y fueron de inmediato al avión de las colmillos, donde conocieron al resto de las chicas del equipo, entonces hay se acomodaron y durmieron todo lo que quisieron

Gustavo:¡arriba niñas! Ya llegamos a buu york-dijo y presiono un botón dejando que la luz del sol entrara haciendo que algunas chicas se cayeran de sus asientos

Chicas:¡entrenador!

Clawdeen:¿siempre hace eso?

Carolina:claro que lo hace

Gustavo:ya se acostumbraran, y cuidado, es tradición del equipo hacerles bromas a las novatas

Robecca:más les vale que no hagan eso, clawdeen y catty son las reinas de las bromas

Carolina:y quien dijo que ellas tienen permitido hacer bromas, ¿no es asi entrenador?

Gustavo:exacto, las que llevan rato en el equipo pueden hacerlas sin que hayan consecuencias

Catty:podemos detectar una broma a tres kilometro y carolina si se te ocurra romper ese globo de tinta en mi cabeza-dijo y volteo la mirada detrás de su asiento

Carolina:ah, no, no era para ti-lo arrojo y cayo sobre sasha, una chica nueva también en el equipo pero era de otra escuela

Sasha:hey-por su asentó se notaba que era francesa

¿?:te lo advirtieron, soy Alisson

Sasha:hola

Gustavo:muy bien chicas vamos al autobús, tenemos que ir a la cede para que se puedan acomodar

Alisson:lo siento pero...

Gustavo:¿a donde irán ahora?

Todas las del equipo:¡DE FIESTA!

Gustavo:prohibido chicas, no pueden, reglas de la universidad y de la cede, no pueden salir de las instalaciones sin importar que a menos que de verdad sea una emergencia

Carolina:y ¿quien dijo que seria fuera de la universidad?

Gustavo:también esta prohibido, se tienen que acostar a las nueve, para levantarse a las siete, se duchan, desayunan, se van a entrenar y de hay a la universidad, sera así todos los días, claro no tendréis uniformes en la universidad ya que solo van hay los mejores chicos y chicas más inteligentes o becados-todas las chicas del equipo se tentaron-que ni se les ocurra empezar a coquetear con los chicos, si me llego a enterar de que alguna de ustedes se quedo embarazada la voy a dar de baja al equipo

Carolina:ahg no somos tan idiotas, no queremos terminar como clawdia wolf

Clawdeen:no hables así de mi hermana-dijo mostrándole los colmillos haciendo que carolina retrocediera asustada

Alisson:hey tranquila lobita, ella misma lo dice... va, decía

Gustavo:chicas, si mal no recuerdo a clawdia la violaron ¿verdad?-las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron-y ¿ustedes la apoyaron o al menos la ayudaron a superar ese trauma?-ellas negaron-con razón ella no les a vuelto a hablar

Alisson:te equivocas, a mi si, yo llegue cuando ella se fue, somos muy amigas desde entonces

Clawdeen:con razón me resultabas conocida, clawdia siempre me habla de ti

Alisson:por lo que veo ella no a dejado de jugar

Clawdeen:jamas dejo de jugar futtbol, ella fue la que me enseño y también me contó como fue que ustedes la delataron con el entrenador-dijo viendo al resto del equipo

Gustavo:ahora que recuerdo si, aun no puedo creer que las chicas que creí que se llevaban bien delataron a una compañera

Carolina:y nosotras le explicamos millones de veces, lo hicimos porque no sabíamos que hacer, clawdia estaba muy mal, nosotras nunca habíamos estado con una chica embarazada, debíamos decirle a alguien para que la ayudara, nunca se nos ocurrió que la expulsarían-dijo sincera

Gustavo:tenia que hacerlo, la mande con su familia y por lo que veo avanzo mucho, ¿verdad clawdeen?

Clawdeen:así es, al final aborto y se dedico a cuidarme a mi y a howleen

Todas:¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!

Clawdeen:aborto porque era lo mejor para ella, ese chico no la amaba de verdad, solo la enamoro para conseguir algo de ella, pero ahora ella conoció a otro chico que de verdad trabajo mucho para conseguir el amor de clawdia, un monstruo de agua salada, ¿como era que se llamaba catty?

Catty:Jesus

Carolina:¡SI! ¡todas ustedes me deben 100 dolares! Les dije que se quedaría con el

Alisson:yo fui quien se los dije mentirosa

Carolina:y ¿yo quien dije? ahh, ¿galico verdad?

Clawdeen:el torpe galico, mi hermana le dio una sola cita y termino botándolo a la basura, pero jesus, ese si que peleo porque clawdia le diera una cita y ahora son novios

Alisson:que bueno, realmente eran el uno para el otro

Gustavo:bueno ya basta de estos romanticismos, suban al autobús rápido

Alisson:pero por favor tío, ¿si?

Gustavo:nop, suban ya o no tendrán postre toda esta semana

Alisson:¿es enserio? Vamos, tienes razones mejores-las demás asintieron

Gustavo:¡ahora!-las chicas salieron corriendo y subieron al autobús que las llevo a la universidad, donde acomodarían todas sus cosas y tendrían sus habitaciones

Catty:¿soy la única a la que resulto rara toda es situación?

Clawdeen:de hecho no

Catty:¿por que?

Clawdeen:no es lo más raro que hemos visto tu y yo, ¿recuerdas?

Catty:oh si, es cierto

Rochelle:y ¿eso seria?

Clawdeen:como la ves que nos perdimos en el bosque cuando era invierno

Catty:y esos fantasmas empezaron a perseguirnos

Ca,Cl:y solo querían indicarnos la salida-rochel y robecca quebraron en carcajadas

Catty:siempre nos metemos en ese tipo de problemas además de que son muy divertidos

Rochelle:nos dimos cuenta

Clawdeen:claro que si-dijo y saco una galleta lanzándosela a catty y ella la atrapo con la boca

Robecca:cool, ¿de que son?

Clawdeen:tenemos de chocolate, chispas de chocolate negro y blanco , de vainilla y también de las normales, e hicimos unas especiales para rochelle-ella tomo una y la probó

Rochelle:deliciosa-dijo y clawdeen le dio un tupper con otras galletas iguales-gracias

Catty:garrott nos pidió que te cuidáramos, así que eso haremos

Alisson:¿quien es garrott? ¿tu hermano?-dijo tomando una galleta que catty le estaba dando

Rochelle:mi prometido en realidad

Clawdeen:no nos dijiste que te pidió matrimonio, traidora-dijo divertida

Carolina:oigan y ¿la princesita momia?, ¿también es parte del equipo?-dijo viendo a cleo y le lanzo un balón, el cual no atrapo

Cleo:no, solo recibí una beca, realmente no soy una chica de deportes

Robecca:y claro que no lo eres, ni siquiera patinar sobre ruedas sabes y es lo más fácil del mundo

Cleo:y así estoy bien... además no es porque no quiera-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se llevó una mano a la boca

Clawdeen:mejor que no nos explique

Robecca:buena idea-siguieron hablando hasta que empezaron a pasarse el balón unas a otras mientras estaban sentadas sobre los reposa espalda de los asientos, gustavo se asomo por la cortina para ver a catty y clawdeen y volvió a hablar por el teléfono

Catty:¿hicimos algo?

Gustavo:no no, solo hablo con los directores, tranquilas chicas-dijo y cerro la cortina-si, ellas dos irán a la universidad que patrocina a las colmillos, ¿quieren verlas? De acuerdo-dijo y asomo un poco su teléfono y les tomo una foto a catty y clawdeen sin que ellas lo notaran-listo ya se las envié

¿?:gracias, en cuanto lleguen mándelas a la dirección, estoy segura de que a los directores les gustará verlas

Gustavo:espero que tengas razón Katarina, mejor dicho, miss secretaria

Katarina:cállate gustavo, a los directores les gustara verlas por que son sus hijas idiota, no olvides tu misión, trae a las princesa a salvo

Gustavo:tranquila, nada sucederá, son buenas chicas

Katarina:ellos no quieren ver un solo rasguño en ellas

Gustavo:¡¿les dijiste algo de esto?!

Katarina:pues claro, si no lo hacían ellos me mataban

Gustavo:¡se supone que era una sorpresa!

Katarina:se supone que era una sorpresa-dijo imitándolo-la sorpresa es para catty y clawdeen cerebro de pájaro

Gustavo:sorpresa para los cuatro sirena de cuarta

Katarina:mira quien lo dice fantasma de pacotilla

Gustavo:aborto de pez

Clawdeen:¿con quien peleas?

Gustavo:mi esposa

Catty:¿enserio?, ¿insultas a tu esposa?, ¿sirena sabe sobre esto?

Gustavo:si, en realidad no lo se, es difícil saber lo con ella

Clawdeen:que mal va su matrimonio

Gustavo:sólo estamos juntos por sirena

Robecca:entonces al parece el único matrimonio híbrido que va bien es el de los padres de neighthan

Gustavo:más o menos, el que realmente iba bien era el de los padres de bonita, pero su madre falleció en el parto, fue realmente horrible


	4. Chapter 4

Catty:pobre bonita, bueno, al menos nos tiene como amigas y hablando de ella me esta llamando

Clawdeen:pues contéstale-catty tomo su teléfono y contesto la llamada, pero empezó a hablar en otro idioma, portugués un idioma que apenas clawdeen conocía

Clawdeen:alguna entiende que esta diciendo-todas negaron excepto cleo

Robecca:parece que cleo si entiende pero no nos dirá nada-cuando catty la escucho empezó a hablar samoano

Catty:taʻu mai o le a le galuega e manaia lava ia _**(dime que el proyecto va bien bonita)**_

Bonita:pues si, pero ¿por que hablas así?

Catty:ou faatasi ma le vaega o totoe o le teine ma manatua le mea na ou te fai atu ia te outou o le mea lilo i le va o le lua _**(estoy con el resto de las chicas y recuerda que lo que te digo es secreto entre ambas)**_

Bonita:ah, como esta todo por ¡AH!-se asustó al escuchar un vidrio rompiéndose

Catty:¡¿bonita?!

Bonita:ay no te preocupes solo fue neighthan jugando con las rocas, menos mal que frankie esta con el

Catty:uffff que alivio

Bonita:si, sabes que soy muy asustadiza

Catty:créeme lo se... ¡buu!

Bonita:¡AH!

Catty:jajajajajajaja

Bonita:mala

Catty:lo siento, no pude resistir asustarte bonita, ¿cuando vendrás a la universidad?

Bonita:en el próximo semestre, al igual que frankie, neighthan, avea y sirena

Catty:¡eso es fantástico!

Bonita:lo se, bueno me tengo que ir

Catty:adiós, ¡BU!

Bonita:¡AAHH!

Catty:jajajaja lo siento jajajaja

Bonita:te odio-dijo y cortó la llamada, catty rodó los ojos y guardo su teléfono volviendo a su asiento, hasta que llegaron a la universidad

Clawdeen:pobre bonita, desde aquí se escuchaban sus gritos

Catty:lo se, pero es un juego entre nosotras

Clawdeen:no se notaba, por si no lo sabías la haces sufrir al asustarla

Catty:lo mismo cuando ella me hace cosquillas con una pluma

Clawdeen:lo digo enserio, ¿olvidas que ella fue mi tutora durante un tiempo? Luego de que la asustaba la encontraba llorando

Catty:tranquila solo le doy sustos pequeños, no tan grandes

Gustavo:chicas los directores quieren verlas

Clawdeen:no llevamos aquí ni diez segundos y ya nos metimos en problemas hermana-dijo en broma pasando su brazo por los hombros de catty y siguieron a gustavo

Catty:admito que esto da algo de miedo

Gustavo:tranquilas chicas, los directores no se las van a comer, o eso espero-ambas se miraron asustadas, hasta que gustavo empezó a reírse y ella lo miraron enojadas

Catty:¿queda muy lejos?

Gustavo:nop, ya llegamos-dijo abriendo la puerta y las empujo dentro-cuidado con no ser comidas

Catty:¡si sigue así moriré de un paro cardíaco del susto!

Clawdeen:crees que yo no-dijo desde el suelo y catty la ayudo a levantarse entonces vieron al frente suyo a dos personas una un poco más pequeña que la otra

Catty:oh hola, ¿ustedes deben ser los directores verdad?-la mujer se levanto y se paro delante de ellas al igual que el hombre que las miraron sorprendidos

Cl,Ca:¡no hicimos nada!

Directora:lo sabemos, las llamamos aquí por otra razón

Catty:¿que paso entonces?-ellos dos se miraron y tocaron sus collares volviendo a su forma normal, una mujer gato y un hombre lobo, cuando clawdeen y catty los vieron sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos, eran sus padres-no no no... e esto es imposible

Gata:mis niñas

Catty:¡mami!-ella la abrazo

Clawdeen:¡papi!-fue hasta el y lo abrazo con fuerza

Lobo:oh mis pequeñas-abrazo a las tres a la vez con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-creímos que nunca las volveríamos a ver

Catty:y nosotras a ustedes-abrazo a su padre mientras que clawdeen abrazo a su madre.

La gata estaba llorando desconsolada y muy feliz, no podía creerlo, ella se separo de clawdeen y le acaricio una mejilla, clawdeen era idéntica a su esposo y catty a ella

Catty:creo que nosotras tenemos que saber sus nombres

Gata:yo soy Baset y el es Anubis, el es el dios de la muerte y yo soy la diosa de la belleza, la pasión y la virginidad

Clawdeen:menuda madre la que tenemos hermana

Catty:sip

Baset:lo dice la diosa de la guerra

Clawdeen:¿ella o yo?

Baset:tu

Catty:ja ja, con razón eras tan difícil cuando salias con thad

Clawdeen:las cosas que se entera uno

Anubis:mira quien lo dice, catty tu eres la diosa de los esclavos, una de las diosas más poderosas, literalmente tienes a todos los mortales en tu mano, y puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con ellos

Clawdeen:esos nos puede servir de mucho catty

Catty:sip

Baset:pero, si lo usas para la maldad tu padre y ra deberán castigarte y créeme no te gustará, lo mínimo es que te den 20 latigazos

Anubis:y no se puede evitar, ni aunque sea tu padre, hace varios años le tuve que hacer eso a tu madre

Catty:solo sería para darles una pequeña lección a nuestros novios y sera con el consentimiento de ellos

Baset:creo que eso esta permitido

Anubis:claro que si cariño, porque son sus novios

Clawdeen:genial-ella y catty se miraron entre ellas y los volvieron a abrazar

Anubis:¿puedes creerlo?-dijo abrazando a su esposa por la cintura

Baset:no, aun no puedo creer que después de tantos años, al fin estén en mis brazos mis niñas hermosas

Catty:ni nosotras haberlos encontrado, la madre de mi novio me dijo que habían desaparecido

Baset:es algo largo de explicar mis niñas hermosas-ambas le sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarla

Clawdeen:después pueden explicar

Anubis:es que eso haremos preciosas, ahora vayan a acomodar sus cosas a y feliz cumpleaños algo atrasado-dijo sacando dos tables de su escritorio y se las dio a catty y clawdeen

Catty:gracias papi

Baset:es el regalo de su padre, el mío espera en el estacionamiento de la universidad, les va a encantar

Cl,Ca:¿que? ¿enserio?

Baset:claro que si mis niñas, vengan con nosotros-volvió a tocar su collar y volvió a tomar su apariencia falsa

Clawdeen:me gusta mas tu otro estilo

Baset:a mi también mi amor, pero esta es la única forma de que no sepan quien soy y así su padre y yo podremos estar cerca de ustedes

Catty:lo imaginábamos

Anubis:pero las amamos igual mis niñas, siempre imaginamos volver a tenerlas en nuestros brazos

Catty:es lindo volver a verlos

Baset:no saben cuanto las extrañamos mis niñas

Clawdeen:¿nos extrañaban tanto?

Anubis:demasiado mis niñas-corrieron a abrazarlos, anubis las abrazo a las tres con fuerza

Clawdeen:los quiero mucho

Catty:yo igual

Baset:nosotros las amamos mucho, ahora vamos, su sorpresa espera

Clawdeen:ya quiero verlo

Catty:yo también-dijo y enlazo su brazo con el de su hermana y siguieron a sus padres, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento sus padres les taparon los ojos y fueron hasta una parte y se los destaparon, había dos motos ultimo modelo frente a ellas

Ca,Cl:¡increíble!

Baset:¿les gusta?-dijo sonriendo al ver la alegría en sus hijas

Catty:s si-no podía ni hablar de la sorpresa

Clawdeen:es asombroso, lo ultimo que mis padres adoptivos me regalaron fue esta carcacha que llaman teléfono, pero no me quejo

Baset:¿p pa padres adoptivos?-eso le dolió en el alma

Catty:si, pero jamas los sentimos como nuestros padres verdaderos

Clawdeen:habla por ti-catty le piso la cola y luego le señalo a su madre-¡¿que?!

Catty:mamá siente dolor por el tema de los padres adoptivos-dijo susurrándole al oído

Clawdeen:ouhh... perdón ma

Baset:no importa cariño, debí suponer que las habrían adoptado

Catty:la verdad, crecimos separadas y bueno, yo recibía maltrato por parte de mi madre adoptiva

A,B:¡¿QUÉ?!

Clawdeen:hola perdida de audición ¡auh!-dijo al sentir que catty la golpeaba

Catty:¡cállate!

Clawdeen:no es razón para golpear minina

Catty:mejor cierra la boca

Clawdeen:okey okey

Baset:catania, ¡explícame ahora!-catty se asustó y dio un paso atrás asustada, entonces empezó a temblar con miedo y se agacho cubriéndose con sus brazos, el trauma que melissa le dejo seguía ahí-¿catty? Catty, mi pequeña tranquila-acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos, ella se alejo de baset con la respiración agitada y empezó a respirar de forma anormal, clawdeen vio esto y de su cartera saco un inhalador y se lo dio a catty-¿que sucede?

Clawdeen:esto le pasa cuando le vienen el recuerdo de melissa, necesita su inhalador por si le da un ataque de asma

Anubis:¿melissa?

Clawdeen:la madre adoptiva de catty, la maltrato hasta que ella cumplió once años y de hay su padre se caso con katherine y ella empezó a cuidarla

Baset:mi pobre pequeña-la abrazo, catty se relajo un poco al sentir los brazos de su madre-eso es, tranquila-le empezó a acariciar el cabello, pero la mirada de catty seguía perdida en un punto inexistente-shhh tranquila-la acerco a su pecho para que escuchara su corazón como cuando era bebé , catty acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre

Catty:ya estoy bien

Baset:eso es-dijo dulce y suave mientras seguía acariciando su cabello

Catty:enserio estoy bien mami-a baset se le derritió el corazón al escucharla llamarla así

Baset:mi pequeña-la abrazo con fuerza, catty la abrazo con fuerza y miro a clawdeen abrazando a anubis viéndola a ella sonriendo-mi tesoro, te amo pequeña

Catty:yo también te amo mamá

Anubis:te amo mi lobita

Clawdeen:y yo a ti papá

Baset:vengan aquí-catty se levanto y la abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su madre, clawdeen fue con su padre e hizo lo mismo que catty y anubis las abrazo a las tres-por fin la familia está completa de nuevo

Anubis:así es mi amor, nada nos va a separar, ahora mis niñas, aquí tienen la llave de sus motos

Catty:gracias papi

Clawdeen:si, gracias a ambos

Baset:de nada mis niñas, ahora vayan a su habitación

Catty:claro, pero ¿donde es?

Baset:nosotras las llevaremos

Catty:gracias ma

Baset:vamos mis niñas hermosas

Cl,Ca:vamos-la tomaron de las manos, baset las acerco a ella y les dio un beso en la mejilla a las dos

Clawdeen:ma... ¿como es que llegaron aquí?

Anubis:fue con ayuda de nuestros sirvientes niñas, solo lo más fieles nos ayudaron a escapar para venir aquí y esperar a que ustedes llegaran cariño

Ca,Cl:ahhhh

Anubis:si

Catty:¡que locura!

Clawdeen:así es hermana, oye creo que vienen de familia la locura

Catty:jajajaja parece que si

Clawdeen:que extraño que no se te a ocurrido ninguna locura esta semana, bueno en estos dos días

Catty:lo mismo te digo a ti, eres igual a mi, mismas calificaciones, mismo estilo de cabello, mismo gusto en ropa y maquillaje, también que las dos somos inventoras de cosas locas

Clawdeen:espera no hables de notas, soy un asco en lenguas muertas

Catty:si, tenemos las mismas calificaciones excepto en lenguas muertas, eres terrible en eso

Clawdeen:tushe

Catty:jajajaja, vamos hermana-dijo y siguieron a su madre

Clawdeen:¿esto es increíble no crees?-le susurro al oído a su hermana

Catty:claro que si hermana, al fin estamos con mamá y papá

Clawdeen:¡esto es fantástico!

Catty:claro que si-siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una parte donde estaban las habitaciones, catty sacó su tarjeta de acceso y entraron en la habitación de ambas

Clawdeen:¡genial!

Catty:asombroso más bien hermana, es enorme

Baset:son nuestras hijas, merecían esto al menos y tienen un lugar donde colocar todos sus inventos y también puede ser un laboratorio

Cl,Ca:increíble!

Anubis:lo sabemos niñas, pero ¿donde están sus inventos?

Catty:oh justo aquí-dijo señalando una caja pequeña en una esquina

Baset:genial

Anubis:¿aquí? No me digan que no han inventado nada mis amores

Baset:claro que si, pero los redujeron, ¿no sientes la energía que emanan?

Anubis:solo tu puedes hacer eso cariño

Baset:mentiroso

Anubis:pero así me amas

Baset:claro que si-lo beso

Cl,Ca:iugh

Baset:ustedes han hecho cosas peores

Anubis:¡¿que que?!

Baset:amor soy la diosa de la virginidad, y ninguna de las dos es virgen

Cl,Ca:mamá-dijeron molestas

Anubis:denme los nombres de esos condenados y yo mismo los matare por haber tocado a mis niñas

Clawdeen:papá son nuestros novios desde que ambas tenemos 16 años

Baset:clawdeen, tu novio no te quito tu virginidad, puedo sentirlo tesoro-clawdeen desvió la mirada mientras se abrazaba a si misma y catty la abrazo viendo mal a su madre, ese era un tema muy delicado-hija, dime, ¿quien lo hizo?

Clawdeen:fue clawd, el hijo del medio de mis padres adoptivos

Baset:anubis, catty, salgan de aquí debo hablar con mi hija-anubis se acercó a catty, la tomó de la mano y salieron en dirección a los salones-tesoro, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Clawdeen:ellos habían salido para llevar a howleen a una revisión y nos quedamos solos, entonces el entro a mi cuarto y solo estaba en boxer y-no pudo más y soltó el llanto

Baset:y ¿que mas?-la abrazo con fuerza colocándola sobre su corazón

Clawdeen:me empezó a quitar la ropa con mucha fuerza y me sujeto de las manos, empezó a tocarme y luego me quito la virginidad

Baset:lo siento tesoro, pero necesito detalles-dijo con pena

Clawdeen:no quiero contar más mamá, no quiero recordar ese día

Baset:por favor hijita, no quiero tener que castigarte, ya escuchaste como son los castigos de los dioses, no quiero lastimarte, por favor dímelo

Clawdeen:paso sus manos por todo mi cuerpo besándome y luego colocó sus labios hay abajo, después fue que me violo mamá

Baset:necesito detalles de ese momento hija, ¿como lo hizo? ¿que sentiste? Todo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, odiaba tener que obligar a su hijita a decir eso, pero le haría bien, y tampoco quería castigarla como debía ser en realidad

Clawdeen:lo hizo de forma brusca y sentí miedo, ¡¿que esperabas que sintiera si el que creí mi hermano me estaba violando?!

Baset:hija tranquila, créeme que lamento mucho esto, pero no tengo opción, dime detalles, todo lo que puedas, si tengo suficientes detalles para demostrar que realmente fue una violación lograré que los dioses mayores no te castiguen a ti si no que me castiguen a mi, por favor hija

Clawdeen:eso es todo lo que recuerdo-y no mentía después de eso se había desmayado y cuando despertó estaba en el hospital con su madre llorando a su lado

Baset:perdóname por esto-le tocó la frente entrando en su mente, debía saberlo todo, vio a una clawdeen de 14 años frente a un chico más alto que ella

 _ **Clawdeen:¡suéltame clawd!**_

 _ **Clawd:¡QUÉDATE QUIETA!-le dio una cachetada**_

 _ **Clawdeen:¡le voy a decir a mamá y papá!**_

 _ **Clawd:no lo harás-la levantó y empezó a quitarle la ropa**_

 _ **Clawdeen:¡déjame clawd!-el término de quitarle toda la ropa y la arrojó a la cama colocándose sobre ella, ella lo golpeaba en el pecho pero clawd tenia 17 años era más grande y fuerte que ella, la tomó de las muñecas y la amarró con fuerza a la cama de pies y manos**_

 _ **Clawd:mira niña, a partir de hoy tu serás mía y harás todo lo que te ordene ¡¿entendiste?!**_

 _ **Clawdeen:yo no soy de tu propiedad clawd**_

 _ **Clawd:pero a partir de hoy, lo serás-la beso con bestialidad y empezó a toquetearle su intimidad**_

 _ **Clawdeen:aahhh ahhh clawd, eres mi hermano aahh**_

 _ **Clawd:sabes que no abandonada-con su otra mano comenzó a apretar y estrujar uno de sus senos que para esa edad eran bastante grandes, clawdeen empezó a gritar y quejarse hasta que vio que clawd se quitaba su boxer y le tapaba la boca entrando en ella-estas bastante apretada-salió de ella, tomó fuerza y entro por completo de un solo golpe quitándole la virginidad, clawdeen grito en la mano de clawd y una mancha de sangre empezó a formarse en las sabana de clawdeen-shhh-empezó a embestirla con fuerza lo que también le estaba lastimando las muñecas y los tobillos, después de un rato el salio de ella y salio de la habitación no sin antes desatar a clawdeen y taparla con solo una sabana, entonces no vio nada más ya que clawdeen se había desmayado.**_

Cuando salió de la mente de clawdeen, ella empezó a llorar totalmente desconsolada, por eso le había pedido perdón, al entrar en su mente no sólo vio lo que sucedía, si no que provocó que clawdeen reviviera ese momento como si acabará de suceder, incluso revivió el dolor físico de ese momento

Clawdeen:¿porque lo hiciste?

Baset:perder la virginidad antes de la mayoría de edad se castiga con violaciones públicas y apedreamiento para cualquier dios, a menos que no sea voluntaria como en tu caso, al ser así me castigarán a mi por no cuidarte como debía, me apedrearán a mi y no a ti, pero necesitaba saber detalles para que lo vieran en el juicio como hice yo contigo pero desde mi mente

Clawdeen:quiero que catty este aquí

Baset:claro cariño-toco su collar y este brillo, pocos minutos mas tarde catty estaba allí

Clawdeen:catty-ella fue corriendo hasta clawdeen y la abrazo, catty era la mayor de las dos y por esa razón clawdeen se refugiaba en ella

Catty:tranquila hermanita... estoy contigo-la abrazo con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello-mamá ¿podrías...

Baset:si me necesitan estaré en la dirección-salio, cuando salio catty empezó a frotarle la espalda a clawdeen y le dio un beso en la frente el cual hizo que clawdeen se relajara, sintió el teléfono de ella vibrar y vio que era thad

Clawdeen:contéstale hermana

Catty:esta bien-contestó-¿hola?

Thad:hola catty cat, oye y ¿mi linda lobita?

Catty:esta aquí conmigo

Thad:de acuerdo, ¿me la podrías pasar catty? Tengo algo muy importante que decirle

Catty:de acuerdo, toma hermanita, quiere hablar contigo-clawdeen tomó el teléfono

Clawdeen:hola-dijo triste, lo cual preocupo mucho al vampiro

Thad:¿que sucedió mi amor?

Clawdeen:nada amor... ¿que sucede?

Thad:cariño, te conozco mejor que catty, ¿que te paso mi amor? Suenas triste

Clawdeen:sólo recuerdos que me atormentan

Thad:de acuerdo, oye podrías decirle a catty que habrá la puerta

Clawdeen:claro, catty, abre la puerta

Catty:vale-ella fue hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió alguien la abrazo, ese alguien era pharaoh-¡mi amor!-clawdeen sonrió falsamente, estaba muy adolorida como para moverse un poco y ver a thad detrás de pharaoh-hola thad, pasa _***clawdeen necesita ayuda para moverse***_ -le dijo telepáticamente

Thad: _ ***¿que le sucedió a mi princesa?***_

Catty: _ ***el trauma de clawd volvió***_

Thad:mi princesa-clawdeen levantó la mirada sorprendida al ver a thad delante de ella se quedó muda, pero tampoco sonreía, no podía, al menos no por ahora que tenia el recuerdo de clawd tan presente, intento moverse un poco pero le dio una puntada lo que la obligó a quedarse quieta, el se arrodillo al lado de ella y la cargo con mucho cuidado, cuando se dio la vuelta no vio a catty ni a pharaoh, de seguro se habían ido para darles privacidad, thad camino con clawdeen en brazos y la recostó en la cama donde estaba la mochila de clawdeen

Clawdeen:¿que haces aquí?

Thad:pharaoh y yo tenemos becas para universidad, nuestras opciones eran ir a jugar futtbol americano en scarys o una beca de musica en la universidad de buu york con nuestras novias, creo que era obvio mi amor

Clawdeen:ah...-era una noticia fantástica para ella, pero ni eso lograba hacerla sonreír

Thad:oye, cuando se te pase el dolor mi amor, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado en la cafeterroría?

Clawdeen:n no lo se, solo quiero a catty

Thad:lo que mi princesa desee lo tiene, por cierto, no me dejaste darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo dándole un pequeño paquete y ella lo abrió, dentro había una pulsera con su nombre grabado-también tengo esto-dijo quitándose el saco y dejo ver en su antebrazo derecho el nombre de su novia tatuado en forma cursiva-¿que tal?

Clawdeen:que lindo-sonrió un poco pero esta sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente, el se sentó al lado de ella con cuidado y la rodeo con sus brazos colocando el saco de el sobre los hombros de clawdeen y la abrazo, ella se tenso pero al recordar que era thad se relajo levemente, el le dio un beso en los labios y tomo la mano de clawdeen y le puso la pulsera frotando su nariz con la de ella

Anubis:oye cariño, mamá me dijo que-se quedo mudo al ver a thad

Clawdeen:papi...-susurro algo asustada

Thad:señor ... quiero decir dios anubis-dijo e hizo una reverencia pero sin separarse de clawdeen

Anubis:¡¿quien eres y que quieres de mi hija?!

Thad:so so soy thad señor, soy el novio de clawdeen desde hace unos tres años y solo amo a su hija como más nada en el mundo

Anubis:demuéstralo

Thad:pues, llevo saliendo con ella hace tres años, le compro lo que ella desea y entiendo como se siente en cualquier cosa que le suceda señor

Anubis:comprar y entender no es demostrar amor, ella es una diosa, y por lo que me estas demostrando tu no eres digno de ella

Clawdeen:papá, el siempre me a apoyado y a estado hay siempre que lo necesitaba además, yo lo amo como a nadie y se que el me ama también

Anubis:tesoro, cállate y déjame hablar con el joven que dice amarte a solas

Thad:de acuerdo señor-dijo y se levanto pero clawdeen le tomo la mano, el se arrodillo a su lado apretándole la mano-tranquila mi amor, voy y vuelvo de inmediato ¿confías en mi?-dijo acariciándole una mejilla bajo la mirada de anubis

Clawdeen:si, pero vuelve

Thad:claro que si-le soltó la mano y aunque clawdeen tenía lágrimas en los ojos, anubis lo obligó a salir, anubis lo sujeto de la camiseta pegándolo a la pared y alzándolo, thad trago grueso, no sabia que esperar

Anubis:¡¿que intensiones tienes con mi pequeña princesa?!

Thad:s sólo las mejores s señor

Anubis:¡eso no me responde vampiro!

Thad:mi única meta en la vida es hacerla feliz señor

Anubis:ahora si que no se que intención tienes con ella, me dirás eso pero estoy seguro que le harás daño

Thad:eso nunca, antes mortal que ella dañada, me rompe en dos totalmente verla así como esta ahora señor, haré lo que sea para ver una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro

Anubis:lo que sea eh, ¿que tal dejar que te golpee uno de tus ojos?

Thad:hágalo, si con eso logró hacerla feliz soportare cualquier cosa-anubis sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula tirándole uno de los colmillos a thad y lo soltó-oh gracias señor, ahora si tendré mi verdadero colmillo, este era de leche-dijo y notó que empezaba a sangrar su mandíbula

Anubis:ahora pasa, quiero ver si mi hija te ama sin un colmillo

Thad:si señor, con permiso-volvió a entrar

Clawdeen:¡THAD!-intento levantarse para ir con él en busca de refugio pero el dolor no la dejo y cayó de la cama, el corrió hasta ella y la cargo sentándola en la cama y le sonrió dándole su colmillo

Thad:justo como me lo pediste mi amor, mi ultimo colmillo de leche

Clawdeen:oh cariño, ahora pásame el botiquín para curarte ese golpe

Thad:no, tranquila princesa, no debes moverte mucho-le dio un ligero besito-además estoy bien, no hace falta que me cures

Clawdeen:pero mi amor, estas sangrando mucho

Thad:es normal, tranquila, ya se detendrá-ella tomo un pañuelo y lo paso por la mandíbula de su novio quitándole la sangre y le acaricio la otra mejilla-mi reina-la tomó de las mejillas-realmente eres una persona admirable amor, te amo clawdeen y no me importa si eres una diosa, una princesa o una chica normal mi amor, te amo igual

Clawdeen:¿en enserio? ¿aún con mi pasado?

Thad:claro que si mi amor, eres mi novia y un día espero que seas mas que eso

Clawdeen:¿más que eso?

Thad:quiero que algún día me hagas el honor de convertirte en mi esposa-clawdeen sonrió levemente y asintió-te amo cariño

 _ **Mientras Tanto con Catty y Pharaoh**_

Catty:¡no puedo creerlo! ¿que haces aquí?

Pharaoh:tengo una beca para esta universidad, en musica, así que decidí venir aquí para estar con mi linda gatita-catty detuvo el paso y se montó sobre la espalda de pharaoh-jajajajaja-el la abrazo a el para que no se cayera

Catty:no sabes cuan feliz me pone oír eso amor, ¡hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!

Pharaoh:lo se cariño, por cierto-dijo y la bajo quitándose las vendas perdidas de su brazo derecho-mira esto-dijo dejando ver un tatuaje con el hombre de ella en el antebrazo de pharaoh

Catty:¿por que hiciste eso?

Pharaoh:para que todas esas chicas que traten de coquetearme sepan que ya tengo dueña, una hermosa diosa y bella cantante

Catty:me pregunto quien será-dijo divertida

Pharaoh:quien más que la hermosa minina que tengo al frente-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Catty:¡eres una ternura!

Pharaoh:no, tu eres más tierna mi hermosa gatita, solo espero que mi padre venga a visitarme de sorpresa diciéndome que me va a comprometer con la princesa y diosa del sol sin saber que eres tu

Catty:ya veo que te comprometen con mi hermana

Pharaoh:no me entendiste, tu eres una princesa y una diosa también, tu y clawdeen son las únicas que han nacido así, por eso son tan especiales y dice un profecía que ustedes nos salvaran de la destrucción

Catty:si... me entere de eso... pero ¿no sabes como terminaremos verdad?

Pharaoh:escucha, según la profecía cuando tu y clawdeen se casen con nosotros, de nuestro amor nacerá una niña híbrida al igual que en clawdeen y thad

Catty:pero eso es peligroso, podría nacer un hydrie de ellos dos

Pharaoh:eso es solo en relaciones sin amor, no como la relación de ellos dos, como te decía nacerán dos niñas híbridas como prueba del verdadero amor y solo así podremos derrotar a esa amenaza y ustedes vivirán, esa es la verdadera profecía

Catty:pero... después de lo de anteanoche... no voy a poder

Pharaoh:las profecías jamas se equivocan amor, además para tener a esa pequeñita primero nos tienen que comprometer

Catty:pero... y ¿si yo no quiero quedar embarazada? No quiero hijos pharaoh

Pharaoh:bueno, hay si que no hacer amor-dijo sonriendo le y la abrazo besándole la frente, catty sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza-te amo mi minina

Catty:y yo a ti mi rey

Pharaoh:pronto serás mi reina

Catty:estoy segura que si

Pharaoh:vamos con tu hermana o no quedamos aquí en el campus cariño

Catty:vamos con ellos, debe querer mi compañía, estaba muy mal cuando la deje

Pharaoh:claro que si, vamos cariño-dijo y la tomo de la cintura y fueron a las habitaciones, el camino las chicas se le quedaban viendo a pharaoh enamoradas

Catty:jajaja no pierdan el tiempo chicas, el es mio

Carolina:pero nos lo puedes prestar catty

Catty:¡¿que?! ¡no!

Pharaoh:además, yo solo amo a mi gatita y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

Carolina:ya lo veremos, esta noche hay fiesta en las fraternidades, pueden ir si quieren y de paso catty dile a clawdeen, seguramente le gustará

Catty:no lo creo, además clawdeen y yo tenemos nuestra propia fraternidad junto con otras de nuestras amigas y bueno, también están los novios de ellas

Carolina:de acuerdo, como quieran, pero si cambian de opinión es en la casa ocho

Pharaoh:no creo que cambiemos de opinión

Catty:así es, vámonos-lo jalo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente suspiraron-por poco, no hay que decir mucho de la fraternidad inventora y musical que tenemos

Pharaoh:esta bien, pase señorita-le abrió la puerta del cuarto

Catty:que divino que eres mi amor

 _ **En la Noche**_

Tocaron la puerta y catty la abrió ligeramente viendo a rochelle, robecca y a elle

Catty:contraseña

Robecca:¡que gracioso!-dijo sarcástica-todavía no definimos una contraseña

Catty:por eso es divertido-abrió la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla primero observo a todos lados y luego la cerro poniendo el seguro

Robecca:¡que paranoica!

Clawdeen:lo hace por nuestros padres, mi padre le dio un puñetazo a thad en la mandíbula

Ro,Rob,E:¡au!

Thad:bueno me tiro el ultimo colmillo de leche

Robecca:¿aún tenías colmillos de leche?

Thad:no me miren así, draculaura ni siquiera a perdido su primer diente de leche, si no come carne no puede botar ningún diente

Catty:¿que tiene que ver la carne con eso?

Thad:la carne es dura y como ella no come nada de eso no bota ningún diente de leche

Elle:las cosas que se entera uno

Thad:ella siempre a sido muy diferente y no solo porque es vegetariana, si no que a ella le hace mal el ajo, a mi y a mi hermana no ni a nuestra familia

Clawdeen:será por su origen

Thad:por el simple hecho de que es adoptada

Clawdeen:si... adoptada

Rochelle:y lo más extraño es que ella no nos dijo nada de que es adoptada-dijo sentándose al lado de garrott con una baquetas en la mano

Clawdeen:no es algo que le guste

Elle:y quien no lo sabe, no te ofendas thad pero draculaura es más o menos, casi una niña y no lo digo por el tamaño

Thad:no me ofendo, tienes razón

Catty:no es bueno que hablemos de ella a sus espaldas

Thad:saben que ella también habla sobre ustedes a sus espaldas verdad

Catty:que ella lo haga no significa que yo también, al menos yo se respetar a las personas

Thad:de acuerdo

Elle:mejor dejemos el tema de lado si, escuchen la nueva mezcla que hice-puso la música, y en cuanto término todos la aplaudieron

Catty:genial elle

Garrott:oigan thad y pharaoh, no van a cantar la canción que ustedes crearon para sus novias

Cl,Ca:¡¿que?!

Thad:oh, es cierto-dijo levantándose al igual que pharaoh

watch?v=WsXDLDO70RM

Catty:es bellísima

Pharaoh:pues claro, la hicimos para las monstruitas más bellas de todo el mundo-ambas se sonrojaron y fueron hasta ellos para darles un beso, si bien estaba mejor, los ojitos de clawdeen seguían tristes y asustados, thad se sentó al lado de pharaoh y ambos colocaron a sus novias en sus regazos, siguieron así toda la noche y no faltaban las botellas de gaseosas o jugos junto con los dulces

Rochelle:ahg esto es tan incómodo

Garrott:no quieres de los dulces especiales para ti rochelle-ella tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca con miedo, hasta que sintió que su sabor era el mismo

Rochelle:gracias amor-se llevó otro a la boca y alejo la bolsa de ella

Garrott:ok, cierta pequeña no se quiere comer sus dulces que su novio tardo horas haciendo, muy mal jovencita-dijo regañándola y le guiño un ojo, rochelle solo pudo reírse, si su novio era así con ella, como sería cuando tal vez pudieran tener hijos.

Rochelle suspiro triste al recordar que la operación consistió en sacarle su aparato reproductor, se sentía terrible por no poder darle hijos a garrott en un futuro, cuando el escucho el suspiro de rochelle la abrazo por los hombros sonriendo le, la amaba sin importar si le podía dar hijos o no, el sabía que jamas nada los separaría otra vez, ella se recostó en su pecho, pero se le cayó la pañoleta de la cabeza

Clawdeen:toma esta rochelle, es más bonita-dijo dándole otra pañoleta y ella le sonrió colocándosela, sus amigos la habían apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que ella necesitaba

Rochelle:gracias chicos... por todo-dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción

Elle:es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad chicos?-los demás asintieron

Rochelle:nunca pensé que pasaría por esto-dijo mientras acariciaba su herida a medio cicatrizar

Clawdeen:oye ya olvídalo rochelle, vive el presente y deja el pasado atrás, es lo que todos hacemos

Catty:clawdeen más te vale que no me mires a mi

Rochelle:lo dice la que ha estado llorando todo el día por un mal recuerdo

Clawdeen:eso es más complicado de explicar-dijo y escucho que tocaban la puerta

Catty:¿quien es?

Baset:soy mamá-catty abrió la puerta apurada y la dejo pasar-oh hola chicos

Catty:hola mami-clawdeen bajo la mirada

Baset:clawdeen, ven es la hora-ella se levanto con ayuda de thad y fue hasta su madre

Clawdeen:¿hora de que?

Baset:del juicio mi niña

Clawdeen:ah... pero ¿p puede ir catty?

Baset:lo siento pero no puede ir mi amor-dijo y vio el enorme lazo que conectaba a clawdeen y catty, cuando ella se soltaron el lazo se hizo un poco más pequeño

Clawdeen:e esta bien... ¿thad tampoco?

Baset:no, solo tu y yo-dijo y le tomo la mano y de un momento a otro estaban en una especie de templo egipcio rodeadas por faraones y dioses egipcios junto con diosas

Clawdeen:mamá-le agarro la mano fuertemente e intento esconderse detrás de baset

Baset:tranquila mi amor, ve con las diosas debes estar con ellas

Clawdeen:no-se aferro a ella, parecía una niña pequeña

Ra:hazle caso a tu madre princesa de la luna clawdina, diosa egipcia

Clawdeen:déjenme estar con ella por favor

Baset:déjela conmigo dios ra

Ra:de acuerdo diosa baset

Clawdeen:gracias-seguía sin soltarse de baset, baset la pego a ella con fuerza, no iba a perder a su pequeña otra vez, después de un buen rato, nahh mentira casi una hora, el juicio había acabado y ra decidió no castigar a baset-mami-la abrazo con fuerza, había tenido mucho miedo de que le hicieran daño por su culpa

Baset:ya todo esta bien mi niña-dijo y volvieron a aparecer en el mismo lugar donde habían estado, el tiempo no se había movido

Clawdeen:perdón mami, casi te matan a piedrazos por mi culpa

Baset:no es tu culpa mi amor, es culpa de aman, el me separo de ti al igual que tu hermana

Clawdeen:lo bueno es que ya estamos juntas-volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, no quería separarse de ella

Baset:y nada va a separarnos mi amor

Catty:¿que es lo que paso?

Clawdeen: después te explico hermana

Catty:vale, vamos hermana, los chicos quieren ver que hacen las patinetas voladoras

Clawdeen:ok-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y catty hizo lo mismo y entraron

 _ **Varios Días Después**_

Después del juicio habían empezado los pequeños entrenamientos de las colmillos, como eran las vacaciones pero ellas tenían prohibido irse de la universidad para cualquier lugar, excepto por catty, clawdeen y sus amigos, justo ahora estaban en una fabrica abandonada la cual era propiedad de los ptolemy y ellos estaban viendo a catty y clawdeen realizando trucos con sus patinetas voladoras

Thad:¿puedo intentar?

Clawdeen:claro amor-dijo quitándose el casco y dándoselo, se bajo de la patineta y el se subió con cuidado

Thad:increíble-empezó a deslizarse como todo un profesional

Catty:quien lo diría, sabe usa la patineta

Thad:es como usar las comunes, y tengo cientos de trofeos con ese bebé

Pharaoh:claro amiga, excepto que yo le gane por trece-le dio al oído a catty y clawdeen

Catty:jajaja que malo

Pharaoh:oye thad, no presumas mucho o quieres que le cuente a clawdeen que cuando tratabas de aprender a andar en la patineta te caías a cada rato

Thad:ella ya lo sabe

Clawdeen:y se muchas cosas más que no me habías dicho amor, como que usaste frenos cuando tenias 13 años

Thad:¡pharaoh!

Pharaoh:yo no se lo dije

Thad:¿draculaura verdad?

Clawdeen:claro que fue ella, sabes que no puede guardar un secreto, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos:si

Catty:chicos tenemos que volver, mi mamá me mando un mensaje para que volviéramos y clawdeen quiere vernos a ti y a mi en su oficina

Clawdeen:no hemos hecho ninguna locura, bueno esta semana

Catty:habla por ti, vamos

Clawdeen:vamos-dijo y se montó en su patineta y thad le dio su casco, ambas se fueron de vuelta a la universidad con el resto de los chicos en la camioneta de thad, cuando llegaron a la universidad ellas fueron hasta la oficina de sus padres y cuando entraron vieron a los padres de catty

Catty:¿mamá papá que hacen aquí?

Eric:tus, verdaderos padres nos llamaron-dijo y vio como catty iba hasta anubis y lo abrazaba, no le gustaba la forma en la que eric hablaba

Catty:¿que sucede? ¿n no querrán que vuelva con ellos verdad?-les pregunto a sus padres biológicos

Baset:¡no!, perdón, te acabamos de recuperar y no te queremos perder, a ninguna de ustedes, ellos solo vinieron a visitarlos-catty abrazo a anubis con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él

Catty:¿enserio?

Anubis:claro que si princesita-eric apretó los puños al ver a su hija abrazando a anubis

Catty:esta bien-se sento en su regazo y se recostó en su pecho mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos

Clawdeen:entonces ¿que hacen aquí?-dijo sentándose en el regazo de baset y ella la abrazo

Katherine:en realidad no lo sabemos

Eric:yo si, vine por mi hija-catty se achicó y se acurruco sobre su padre buscando que protección, anubis la abrazo pegándola a su pecho

Anubis:no se la va a llevar

Eric:claro que si, ella es mi hija legalmente, y ¡no dejaré que este con ustedes que son unos bárbaros!

Baset:lo dice el hombre que la encontró en una cesta y ni siquiera le importo averiguar quien era la niña

Eric:¡si que lo hice! ¿como creen si no que sabía incluso de la profecía? Y según todos los egipcios ustedes dos estaban desaparecidos, ¡preferí cuidarla yo que dejar a la niña con un montón de dioses que la maltratarían por cualquier cosa! Por eso mismo me separe de melissa, ¡solo por ella!

Catty:yo no quiero volver contigo, estoy feliz aquí con mis verdaderos padres

Eric:hija, ¿enserio quieres vivir aquí? ¿con estos bárbaros que casi matan a tu madre a piedrazos?

Catty:¿que?

Baset:se refiere a los otros dioses mi amor, no a nosotros, señor si va a seguir así le pido que se retire de la universidad

Eric:yo solo quiero a mi hija

Anubis:y yo le digo que no la va a tener

Catty:papi

Anubis:si princesa

Catty:que se vaya si no tiene nada importar que hacer acá

Eric:si es lo que mi pequeña quiere esta bien, katherine, vamos amor

Katherine:te alcanzó en unos minutos-el asintió y salio-en primer lugar perdón por la escena de recién, es solo que catty es lo mas importante para él y le duele saber que la perdió-dijo dolida

Catty:ustedes me perdieron cuando se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños numero 18 katherine

Katherine:en segunda, les vine a dejar esto-dijo dándoles cuatro cd's-supongo que querrán ver como era catty de pequeña

Baset:claro, gracias katherine

Katherine:no es nada, y en tercera, adios princesa-le tomó la mano a catty y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta le dejo un papel en la mano, ella tomo el papel y lo guardo. Katherine le dio una ultima sonrisa y salio, anubis abrazo con fuerza a catty y le dio un beso en la frente

Catty:gracias por defenderme

Anubis:eres mi hija y tengo que hacerlo princesa-dijo y tomo uno de los cd's que decía, ''Catty: primeras semanas y meses''

Baset:aún recuerdo cuando apenas habían nacido, no paraban de llorar

Anubis:lo único que las consolaba era que tu catty estuvieras en mis brazos y que clawdeen estuviera en los brazos de tu madre

Baset:y todo ese año fue asi, tu no te despegaba de tu padre, ni siquiera para comer, y mi clawdeen estaba todo el tiempo encima mio, y comiendo a cada rato-lo ultimo que dijo hizo que catty y anubis se rieran y clawdeen se sonrojada

Baset:eras mi cosita pequeña-la abrazo con fuerza colocándola sobre su corazón

Clawdeen:mamá-catty se acomodo en el pecho de su padre abrazándolo y el hizo lo mismo sonriendo, baset tomo su teléfono y les tomo una foto

Baset:por fin...-sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar suavemente, anubis tomo el teléfono y les saco una foto a ellas dos, clawdeen se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a dormirse al escuchar su corazón combinado con su dulce y melodiosa voz, lo mismo le pasaba a catty al escuchar el corazón de su madre

Anubis:eso es pequeñas-ellas bostezaron y se acomodaron en los brazos e sus padres al igual que cuando lo hacían de bebés, entonces empezaron a encogerse hasta ser unas niñas de tres años

Baset:¡anubis!

Anubis:tranquila cariño, yo también tengo ese poder, deben hacerlo para estar más cómodas

Baset:¡¿seguro de que tu no las transformaste?!

Anubis:claro que si cariño

Baset:de acuerdo-ellos cargaron a sus hijas, anubis tomo los cdś y los guardo en su bolsillo, fueron hasta las habitaciones

Anubis:me siento mal tesoro, yo debía cuidarlas y nos las robaron, ¡nos perdimos toda su vida por mi culpa!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a catty con fuerza

Catty:papi-dijo despertándose y viéndolo mientras bostezaba

Anubis:oh mí pequeña, lo siento-la abrazo de nuevo y empezó a moverse con delicadeza para volver a dormirla, catty volvió a bostezar y lo abrazo por el cuello durmiéndose de nuevo

Baset:oh shh shhh tranquila mi cielo-dijo intentando calmar a clawdeen que estaba al borde del llanto, ella empezó a tararear y clawdeen se quedo dormida

Anubis:¿que sucedió?

Baset:tuvo una pesadilla

Anubis:oh mi pequeña-dijo y entraron en la habitación de sus hijas

Baset:oh no-anubis la miro y vio a clawdeen tironeando de la camisa de su esposa pidiéndole pecho

Anubis:había olvidado que clawdeen casi siempre tenia hambre-dijo y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer un biberón

Baset:emmm amor, crees que puedas ya sabes-señaló su pecho

Anubis:de acuerdo-dijo y toco con sus dedos uno de los senos de su esposa-ya esta

Baset:gracias-se destapó un seno y lo acercó a clawdeen la cual se pegó de inmediato, si bien en su cabeza aún era una chica de 18 se estaba comportando como una bebita-mi hermosa bebita, bueno por ahora es una bebita

Clawdeen: _ **"me quedare así un tiempo si quieres"**_ -le dijo telepáticamente

Baset: _ **''eso quiero mi niña''**_ -le dijo de vuelta y la vio acariciándole el rostro

Clawdeen: _ **"esta bien mami"**_ -la mordió ligeramente a modo de respuesta y se acurruco sobre su pecho, baset le dio un beso en la frente y vio a su marido acariciando la espalda de catty haciendo que su pequeñita ronroneara

Baset:clawdeen se quedará así un tiempo amor

Anubis:de acuerdo cariño, con tal de que mi pequeña catty también

Catty:yo ño papi

Anubis:de acuerdo, entonces quiero que tengas 18 años de nuevo-como toda niña obediente catty volvió a tener su edad normal

Catty:¿por que pa? ¿no te gustaba?

Anubis:claro que si, pero también me gusta tu yo normal mi niña, oye sabes algo de estos cd's que me dio katherine

Catty:oh, son vídeos de mi hasta que cumplí cuatro años

Baset:y ¿después?

Catty:bueno nació kitty y eric no los volvió a hacer

Baset:¿qu quien es kitty?

Catty:es mi hermana adoptiva

Anubis:¿ella también es adoptada?

Catty:sip, cuando eric se caso con katherine tuvieron a daniel y sinceramente ese niño es insoportable

Baset:anubis crees que...

Anubis:eso es imposible

Catty:¿que pasa?

Baset:ya vuelvo-aún con clawdeen en brazos salió corriendo a la biblioteca

Anubis:no te preocupes mi cielo

Catty:¿dije algo malo acaso?

Anubis:no, solo nos diste una noticia algo... no importa

Catty:de acuerdo, papá ¿no te importa que vaya un rato a la pista de alarido de la universidad?

Anubis:claro que no cariño, solo ponte las protecciones

Catty:claro pa-le dio un beso en el cachete y salio

Anubis:hay mi pequeña catty-dijo y salio de la habitación de sus hijas cerrando con llave ya que catty tenia su tarjeta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mientras con Catty**_

Ella había bajado por las escaleras hasta las catacumbas de la universidad donde estaba la pista de alarido

Catty:esto es por pharaoh, sin miedo catty, tu puedes, hay a quien engaño esto es ridículo-dijo chocando los talones de su botas apareciendo las ruedas y empezó a patinar hacía atrás-sinceramente estoy más loca que clawdeen-dijo dándose vuelta y esquivando el primer obstáculo

¿?:jajajaja pues si, estas más loca

Catty:eres malo asustando

¿?:pero quien dijo que quería asustarte, y no soy un chico-salió de las sombras y catty la reconoció de inmediato, cleo

Catty:woa, creo que no te escuche bien después de que casi me dejaste sorda

Cleo:ah si, perdón por eso-dijo sincera, catty la miro bien y vio que tenia ropa deportiva y patines, evidentemente también estaba practicando ya que estaba sudando un poco

Catty:jajajajajaja-empezó a reírse viéndola, jamas había visto a cleo así, cuando se calmo siguió patinando esquivando más de los obstáculos

Cleo:eres algo lenta-dijo de modo desafiante mientras la pasaba y esquivaba obstáculos incluso mejor que catty, ella frunció el ceño y se detuvo, lo le gustaba competir con alguien como cleo pero sonrió y empezó a patinar más rápido esquivando todos los obstáculos hasta que paso a cleo

Catty:si te metes con una noir veras sus garras

Cleo:jajajaja... ¡CATTY CUIDADO!-al ver que no llegaba, tiro varias de sus vendas para detener una pared que había estado a punto de caer sobre catty, eso le hizo ganar tiempo y patino hasta catty la tomó de la mano y la saco de allí lo más rápido que pudo, luego de unos segundos se escuchó un gran estruendo ambas se voltearon y vieron que la pared se había derrumbado, literalmente cleo le salvo la vida

Catty:gracias cleo, ¿que paso aquí?-dijo viendo la pared-esto era solido, imposible que se haya caído solo

Cleo:creo que...-se acercó a los escombros y se agachó a tocar uno este inmediatamente se torno rojo y la quemó-¡AY!-tomó su mano con fuerza-... e es una maldición... perdóname

Catty:te perdono y cleo, sabes que puedo convertirme en fantasma ¿no?-dijo y separo sus pies del suelo flotando-así que, si esa pared me caía encima no me iba a salir ningún rasguño

Cleo:no lo sabía... oye, ¿puedes no decirle a nadie de esto por favor?-dijo algo triste mientras sacaba una venda de su traje y envolvía su mano la cual estaba muy lastimada

Catty:esta bien, ¿que es eso?-dijo sacando una linterna de su bota y apuntando al lugar de donde había caído la pared, era un laboratorio-vamos a ver-cleo la siguió de inmediato quitándose los patines para poder ir por los escombros, catty la miro mientras lo hacía y vio que tenia las plantas de los pies como si se la hubiera quemado y nunca hubiese cicatrizado del todo- _ ***eso debe dolerle***_ -pensó

Cleo:sabes que estas loca

Catty:si, ¿porque?-dijo flotando y entrando al laboratorio, parecía un lugar donde hacer robots como elle

Cleo:¿dije algo?

Catty:si, me dijiste sabes que estas loca

Cleo:hay no, perdóname aveces no la contr... me controlo

Catty:cleo sabes que puedo ver que tienes dos personalidades-cleo agachó la mirada triste y avergonzada, tantos años torturándose para ocultarlo y no sirvió de nada-porque no me contaste, creí que eramos amigas

Cleo:no podía... mi familia me obliga a no decir nada...-dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Catty:pero tu familia no esta aquí

Cleo:lo se, por eso estaba patinando, pero no es fácil catty, ustedes me odian y... yo no quiero molestarlos con mis problemas

Catty:yo no te odio, bueno no tanto cleo

Cleo:acabas de decir que si catty, y luego de 19 años así... te acostumbras y lo terminas aceptando, hagas lo que hagas te odian igual, si no es porque eres una enferma es porque te obligan a hacer cosas que no quieres o te torturaran sin ningún motivo

Catty:claro, porque mi madre adoptiva me torturaba por ningún motivo, siempre fue así

Cleo:¿que te hacia?

Catty:tengo un montón de cicatrices en mi espalda y esta apertura que vez en mi oreja, no es de nacimiento y tampoco es un estilo, fue ella

Cleo:te entiendo... yo tengo la espalda igual... y creo que ya viste mis pies

Catty:así es, oye mira esto-dijo tomando unos planos

Cleo:increíble, un motor de catorce caballos impulsado por energía solar y lunar pero es pequeño debe ser para... este bebé-dijo tomando otros planos

Catty:sabes de estas cosas-dijo viendo aun viendo los planos y noto muchas piezas en un lugar y se acerco con otra linterna, eran piezas del tamaño de un bebé

Cleo:más de lo que crees, tengo muchos inventos y proyectos, es mi forma de descargarme

Catty:vaya, mira estas piezas, parece que alguien estuvo tratando de construir una bebé robótica, lo se porque algunas piezas son muy delicadas y están hechas a mano, además aquí lo dice en el plano, bebé robótica

Cleo:si, pero no solo una-dijo abriendo un armario donde ya habían por lo menos cinco robots de ese tipo-el que hizo esto se sentía muy sólo

Catty:tu crees-dijo sarcástica-oye, podríamos hacerle una hermanita a elle, de los errores se aprende no y creo que el que los hizo cometió muchos errores

Cleo:si, creo que eso le gustaría, le gustará que le des un regalo como ese-dijo algo triste

Catty:pues entonces empecemos-dijo disimulando no haber notado la tristeza de cleo, después de unas cinco horas la bebita estuvo lista, pero no la encendieron porque decía en los planos que el cerebro de la bebita robótica iba a tomar como madre o hermana la primera cosa que viera-ya esta y mira por donde es ligera, peso como unos cinco kilos

Cleo:tienes razón, ten-se la dio con delicadeza-llévala tu-catty la tomo con delicadeza, ya que la bebita era casi como una de verdad, sus extremidades se movía por los movimientos que hacía catty, cuando llegaron al cuarto de el cleo toco y se fue

Elle:si, oh hola catty

Catty:hola, ¿puedo pasar?

Elle:si claro-dijo haciéndose a un lado-¿que te trae por aquí amiga?

Catty:¿te gustaría una hermana?

Elle:sabes que si amiga, ¿porque?

Catty:te construí una hermanita elle-dijo destapando a la bebita dejando ver que era idéntica a elle

Elle:woa, catty gracias

Catty:de nada, ahora cárgala mientras que yo recalibro su cerebro para que te tome como su hermana-dijo y elle la cargo, catty saco un destornillador de su cinturón de herramientas y presiono un pequeño botón en la cabeza de la bebita y esta se abrió, tomo unos guantes que parecían ser electrónicos y apreció un panel holograma, ella movió algunas cosas y termino guardando todo en la memoria de la bebé y la cerro-ya esta, ahora cuando la encienda te tomara como su hermana mayor y solo eso

Elle:mis padres dijeron que eran felices conmigo, pero yo siempre desee tener una hermanita, gracias catty

Catty:de nada elle, ahora escucha, cada año haré piezas nuevas para ella para que crezca como una niña normal y no se quede como una bebita digamos que haré esas piezas hasta que ella cumpla los 20 años, hay dejara de crecer, mientras todo lo que aprenda se lo tendrás que enseñar, luego cuando tenga ya la edad de siete años, le pondré las señal wifi para que pueda estar conectada a la red siempre, a menos que ella no quiera y se desconecte del internet

Elle:¡eso es fantástico! Gracias catty, ¿la hiciste tu sola?

Catty:de hecho cleo me ayudo-dijo configurando las acciones de la bebita

Elle:¿cleo? Jajajaja catty, eso ni tu lo crees

Catty:lo digo enserio elle, cleo me ayudo

Elle:catty, cleo nunca ayudará a nadie, es solo una egoísta que solo piensa en si misma

Catty:vale, si tu piensas eso, ya esta, ahora solo hay que encenderla-dijo y presiono un botón en la cabeza de la pequeña y ella empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos

Elle:es bellísima, gracias catty

Catty:de nada-la pequeña empezó a ver el lugar hasta que vio a elle y empezó a reírse

Elle:jajaja hola pequeña-fue hasta su cama y allí se sentó

Catty:jajaja, ¿que nombre le pondrás amiga?

Elle:emmm... Masha

Catty:bonito nombre, bueno yo ya me voy amiga-dijo y chasqueo sus dedos volviéndose fantasma y atravesó la pared

Baset:hija, no debes usar tus poderes aquí

Catty:¡AH! Mamá no hagas eso-dijo volviendo a su forma normal

Baset:tu eres la que apareció delante mio

Catty:hay lo siento, una preguntita, ¿porque saliste corriendo cuando mencione a kitty?

Baset:tenía que investigar algo, pero no te preocupes, ya lo resolví

Catty:ammm vale-dijo acomodándose el rapado-me voy a tener que acostumbrar a esto

Clawdeen:catty-dijo aun como una niña de tres años

Catty:oh, hola clawdeen-dijo cargándola

Clawdeen:catty catty-se abrazo al cuello de ella

Catty:oh si que eras una ternurita hermana-clawdeen la miro con el ceño fruncido y volvió a tener 18 años

Clawdeen:aun puedo entender lo que dices hermana-catty la miro alzando una ceja y la dejo caer-¡AUH!

Catty:por algo dije que ERAS una ternurita, tontuela

Baset:niñas, basta

Cl,Ca:si mamá

Baset:antes de que vuelvan a discutir, miren lo que encontré, se esta abriendo las solicitudes para las asustadoras, esto no sería para sus entrenamientos solo para representar a la universidad en las competiciones

Catty:unos pompones, olvídalo mamá, prefiero jugar en el campo

Clawdeen:yo si lo haré, vamos hermana anímate, sera divertido, uno dos tres hay que ganar y catty y clawdeen los vencerán

Catty:si, no lo creo, mejor ve a hacer tus rimas a otra parte antes de que yo me arte, adiós-dijo y se fue de vuelta al laboratorio cuando entro paso una de sus manos por la pared y una de las rocas empezó a seguirla-pero que-apunto su mano hacia la pared y la fuerza que hizo con esta, hizo que la roca se estrellara contra la pared-woa déjame ver si-ella señalo una roca y alzo la mano y la roca se elevo-genial haber ahora-dijo e hizo su mano un puño y la roca se hizo lava pero seguía flotando-oh vaya-ella alzo el dedo índice y la lava se volvió tierra entonces la soltó y cayo en el suelo

Anubis:bien hecho hija mía

Catty:padre, me asustaste

Anubis:no creí ser tan feo como para asustarte

Catty:jajajaja no eres feo papá, solo me sorprendiste, papá ¿tu sabias de mis poderes?

Anubis:claro que si, tu y clawdeen controlan todos los elementos

Catty:los cuatro elementos

Anubis:hay más de cuatro elementos mi amor, tu y tu hermana los controlan, son muy poderosas, por esa razón son muy importantes para nosotros, sin ustedes creo que mi vida se acabaría mis niñas

Catty:eso es imposible papá, eres inmortal

Anubis:ya lo se mi amor

Catty:¿que elementos pa?

Anubis:aun no se todos los elementos mi amor, solo se que ellos se producen del fuego, agua, tierra y viento

Catty:increíble

Anubis:lo se preciosa, ahora dale un abrazo a papi minina rosa-ella sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos-ah mi niña hermosa-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente cargándola-mi preciosa princesa, una da la luz de mis ojos-catty se rió al escucharlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Algo que ellos no sabían era cleo los estaba viendo triste, quería que el su padre al menos fuese al menos la mitad de cariñoso que el de catty y clawdeen

Anubis:¿quieres practicar con tus poderes?

Catty:claro papi

Anubis:vamos entonces linda, ahora ya sabes manejar la piedra, que proviene de la tierra, y la convertiste en lava

Catty:si, no se como lo hice

Anubis:son tus poderes mi amor

Catty:si, pero no se como hacerlo

Anubis:haz lo mismo que hiciste antes

Catty:de acuerdo-así lo hizo-se siente hermoso papi

Anubis:esa es mi hija

Catty:gracias, se siente muy lindo hacer magia, como una energía que me llena

Anubis:así es mi amor, lo mismo siento yo cuando hago mi magia-dijo moviendo sus dedos y varias luces de colores rodearon a catty y le hicieron cosquillas ligeramente

Catty:jajajaja no jajajaja

Anubis:puedes hacer lo mismo mi amor, claro cuando controles la luz, que es parte del fuego, muy pronto podrás controlarla linda

Catty:¿eso era solo luz?

Anubis:si, pero con un poco de concentración-catty vio las luces y se unieron en una sola haciendo la forma de una hada que fue hasta catty y la rodeo hasta que se poso frente a ella y le toco la nariz riéndose

Catty:jajaja es bellísima papi

Anubis:que bueno, porque es tuya-volvió a mover los dedos y la hada empezó a tomar forma humana, pero en miniatura-solo tu podrás entenderla

Catty:¿que?

Anubis:es uno de los muchos regalos que vas a tener mi amor, ahora ponle un nombre a esta pequeña-dijo viendo que la hada se colocaba en el hombro de catty, al hacerlo tomo la misma apariencia que ella-algo que se me olvidaba decirte es que te puedes transformar en cualquier monstruo que exista, incluso en su híbrido

Catty:¿ella sería como mi hija?-dijo no muy contenta

Anubis:no, considérala como una pequeña ayudante para hacerte recordar cosas, claro sera muy cariñosa contigo, pero es porque eres igual a ella

Catty:entonces si me gusta este regalo, gracias papá

Anubis:de nada, ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa, es muy tarde cariño

Catty:lo intentaré, clawdeen duerme con ustedes ¿verdad?

Anubis:claro que si nena, ahora ve a dormir y dale un nombre a esta cosita hermosa

Catty:tu serás... Maliat-la pequeña hada aplaudió feliz

Anubis:algo me dice que le gusto, antes de irte, que tal si intentas convertirte en vampiresa

Catty:¿como lo hago?

Anubis:cierra los ojos y piensa en ser una vampiresa-ella obedeció y cuando abrió los ojos era una vampiresa

Catty:asombroso-dijo levitando ligeramente

Anubis:esa es mi hijita lo lograste

Catty:y me encanta

Anubis:ahora para volver a la normalidad, solo cierra los ojos y di, deseo ser normal

Catty:deseo ser normal-dijo con los ojos cerrados volviendo a su estilo egipcio

Anubis:hay esta, es así de simple mi amor

Catty:gracias por enseñarme papi-dijo abrazándolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-ahora iré a mi habitación

Anubis:buenas noches princesa mía-le dio un besito en la frente y luego le susurro al oído-por cierto, creo que una chica esta muy triste y sola, ¿podrías consolarla y estar con ella apoyándola? Es muy importante para la familia

Catty:esta bien papi-ella lo abrazo y salio.

Fue caminando tranquila a su cuarto hasta que escucho un llanto de mujer desesperado, suponía que debía ser la chica que dijo su padre por lo siguió el llanto hasta que vio a cleo llorando totalmente desconsolada acurrucada y abrazándose a sí misma, la imagen era horrible, incluso algunas chicas pasaban a su lado ignorándola rotundamente o si la veían era para reírse, ella gruño al ver a las chicas y le hizo una seña a maliat y ella entendió, como solo catty podía verla se acerco con cuidado a las chicas que se burlaban de cleo y les tiro del cabello para luego hacerlas tropezar con sus tacones, ella volvió hasta el hombro de catty riéndose

Catty:cleo-ella la miro y catty pudo ver perfectamente el miedo que sentía-shhh tranquila cleo, nada malo va a pasarte-dijo y colocó su mano en el hombro de cleo y cerro los ojos, con sus poderes empezó a calmar a cleo para que ya no sintiera temor

Cleo:¿por que me ayudas? No lo valgo

Catty:porque es lo que toda princesa y diosa debe hacer-cleo bajo la mirada de forma triste, y luego para sorpresa de catty, la abrazo con fuerza, catty le correspondió el abrazo y poco a poco catty las envolvió con su magia y cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban en la habitación de catty

Cleo:¿po por que me trajiste te aquí?-dijo nerviosa

Catty:querías que se siguieran burlando de ti cleo

Cleo:no, claro que no-sus ojos estaban hinchados y muy rojos quien sabe durante cuanto tiempo habrá llorado para llegar a estar así

Catty:por esa razón te traje

Cleo:gracias catty, pero podrías meterte en problemas, alguna de las chicas puede llegar a entrar y si me ven aquí se enojaran y no quiero eso

Catty:dudo mucho que vengan-ella escucho que tocaban la puerta y fue hasta ella abriéndola

Pharaoh:hola cariño

Catty:hola amor, ven pasa y emmm cuidado con lo que dices

Pharaoh:de acuerdo linda, aunque yo esperaba tener una noche de películas a solas contigo-dijo antes de entrar y sonrió al ver a cleo-hola cleo, ¿que te paso?

Cleo:no quiero hablar de eso-dijo apartando la mirada triste-catty, mejor me voy, no quiero seguir molestando

Catty:no molestas cleo, pero si quieres ir-antes de que terminara la frase la puerta se cerro y se quedaron catty y pharaoh a solas-te

Pharaoh:pobrecita-dijo dolido

Catty:lo se amor-pharaoh se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, catty lo abrazo con fuerza aspirando el aroma de su novio y sintió algo duro en el bolsillo delantero de pharaoh-¿que es esto amor?

Pharaoh:se supone que era una sorpresa-dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo-catty se que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y que estamos saliendo desde que tenias 15 años y quiero preguntarte algo que si no lo hago ahora no tendré el valor para hacerlo nunca, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y abriendo la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo, a catty se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abrazo besándolo

Catty:si si, me casaré contigo pharaoh

Pharaoh:¡me has vuelto el hombre mas feliz del mundo!-el se levanto y la abrazo dándole vueltas a catty, cuando la puso en el suelo tomo el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de catty-mi hermosa reina, te amo

Catty:yo te amo más pharaoh-el la beso tiernamente y junto su frente con la de ella

Pharaoh:sabes mi reina, tenía toda una fiesta casi lista para pedirte que seas mi esposa

Catty:jajajajaja oh amor, eres el chico más dulce y tierno que pude haber conocido, te amo pharaoh-dijo y se paro en puntillas para darle un pico en los labios

Pharaoh:mi bella gatita, yo te amo mas

Catty:no, yo te amo más-dijo juguetona

Pharaoh:¿estas en celo verdad? Nunca eres juguetona, solo cuando estas en celo

Catty:tu que crees mi amor-dijo frotando su nariz con la de él

Pharaoh:por como estas parece que si, lo cual es un peligro para mi

Catty:y ¿porque es peligroso para ti?-dijo colocando su dedo índice en el pecho de el empujándolo hasta que llegaron a la cama de ella y lo sentó en el regazo de el

Pharaoh:te odio-catty empezó a llorar-por eso, te vuelves muy bipolar amor, la última vez que entraste en celo rompiste y volviste conmigo siete veces

Catty:lo se amor-dijo colocando su frente en el hombro de el y lo abrazo, el solo movió la cabeza y le devolvió el abrazo

Pharaoh:lo siento, no quise ofenderte

Catty:debiste pensarlo antes-dijo enojada

Pharaoh:lo se bonita, menos mal que no te pones como tu hermana cuando esta en celo, cuando estábamos en new salem escuche los gemidos de thad y eso que tengo aislante en mi habitación

Catty:si lo se, hace un tiempo intento tener sexo conmigo... casi lo logra, me estaba haciendo disfrutar mucho

Pharaoh:debería ofenderme-dijo divertido y un tanto celoso

Catty:emm más bien tenerlo en cuenta, ella realmente sabe que me gustaría y donde tocarme, y no me lastimó-dijo remarcando eso último

Pharaoh:hey linda, yo tengo un amiguito aquí abajo y ella no amor

Catty:si, ¡uno que lastima y te deja sin poder moverte por una semana!-dijo enojada, pero eso que dijo lo sorprendió, no sabia que había estado tan adolorida

Pharaoh:mi amor, me hubieras dicho que te dolía mucho, te hubiera ayudado-dijo triste-no creí que desconfiaras de mi-catty se encogió de hombros-woa, enserio desconfías de mi

Catty:y ¿que si lo hago?

Pharaoh:tendré que vengarme-dijo y puso sus manos como si fueran garras, catty sabía lo que significaba, cosquillas

Catty:oh no, no no no no, amor no-dijo sonriendo y el empezó a hacerle cosquillas-jajajajajajajja amor jajajajajaja para jajajajajajjajaja pharaoh jajajajajajjaa-dijo divertida

Pharaoh:jajajaja ¿te arrepientes?

Catty:¡no!-dijo sonriendo, pharaoh volvió a hacerle cosquillas y uso sus labios para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello a catty

Pharaoh:¡arrepiéntete! ¡o seguiré así mucho más tiempo!

Catty:esta bien jajajajajaja me arrepiento jajajajajajajajaja-pharaoh paro de hacerle cosquillas y la tomo de las manos pegándola contra la cama ligeramente, cuando catty dejo de reírse se le quedo viendo a pharaoh y lo beso apasionadamente

Pharaoh:que buen beso linda

Catty:me alegro que te gustara guapo, porque quiero más de esos de tu parte-el sonrió y la empezó a besar con fiereza soltando las manos de catty, ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella. El bajo sus manos y empezó a apretar le muy suavemente uno se sus senos, mientras con la otra mano revolvía su cabello-mmmm mmmmm

Pharaoh:¿puedo quitarte la ropa?

Catty:si mi amor-el la miro a los ojos y empezó a desabotonar la camiseta de ella hasta que la abrió por completo y observo los grandes senos de ella ocultos por el brassiere blanco de catty

Pharaoh:pero que belleza-le dio un beso en el esternón mientras desabrochaba y le quitaba el pantalón con brutalidad sin darse cuenta

Catty:si que eres agresivo mi amor-dijo al sentir como le quitaba el pantalón y el se sonrojo tragando pesado, catty lo volvió a besar en los labios-¿le pusiste seguro a la puerta?

Pharaoh:no, y eso lo vuelve más excitante-la beso antes de que pudiera quejarse y le quito el bracier, catty empezó a subir la camiseta de el para después quitarse y empezar a acariciar la espalda de el. Él bajo sus besos a uno de los senos de ella y comenzó a morder ligeramente su pezón

Catty:aaahh amor aaahhh-ella colocó sus manos en la espalda de el arañándola con cuidado de no lastimarlo demasiado. Con su otra mano fue hasta la intimidad de ella y empezó a acariciarla con algo de fuerza haciéndole doler ligeramente-aahh ca cariño, du duele un poco-pharaoh empezó a acariciarla esta vez suavemente y siguió besándola acariciando la intimidad de catty con más delicadeza.

Pharaoh se quitó su pantalón y boxer juntos y le quito la única prenda que le quedaba a catty la cual se impresiono al ver al gran amiguito de pharaoh de nuevo, el la siguió besando y acariciando hasta que empezó a bajar sus besos al cuello de catty y empezó a morderlo a bajar sus besos al cuello de catty y empezó a morderlo ligeramente sin llegar a lastimarla

Catty:aaahh amor aaahhh, que buenos labios tienes

Pharaoh:y solo tuyos-se puso a su altura-ya estas como para que entre amor, tranquila, no te haré daño-catty sintió como el amiguito de pharaoh comenzaba a entrar en ella, pero ella nunca le había dicho que lo hiciera, de cierta forma, la estaba violando, pero aunque estaba algo incómoda, no le dijo nada y lo dejo seguir

Pharaoh:te sientes bien preciosa, ¿quieres que salga?

Catty:no, es solo que parece que me estas violando amor-dijo sonriendo le, el entendió y la beso en los labios

Pharaoh:debí haber pedido permiso-entró por completo y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, era un tanto incómodo pero le gustaba

Catty:aaahhh ahhhh amor aaahhhh-el la beso para que sus gemidos no se escucharan

Pharaoh:¿te gusta mi hermosa minina?-ella logro asentir y el empezó a ir más rápido

Catty:aaahh cariño aaahhh-iba cada vez más rápido hasta que luego de unos minutos se vino dentro de ella, ojala hubiesen sabido que catty ese día estaba ovulando, el salio de catty y se acostó al lado de ella con la respiración agitada al igual que ella-amor

Pharaoh:si bonita

Catty:que pasaría si yo quedara embarazada

Pharaoh:sería el chico más feliz del mundo-ella sonrió pero se acordó de lo que le paso a clawdia

Catty:pero y si me dan de baja del equipo

Pharaoh:bueno, según lo que mi madre me contó tu madre estuvo embrazada de ti y de clawdeen solo tres días, el primer día tenia los síntomas, el segundo tenia seis meses y al tercero las dio a luz

Catty:¿enserio?

Pharaoh:si mi amor, el embarazo de los dioses dura solo tres días

Catty:oye eso es genial, pero, y ¿con las demás chicas? ¿cómo irán a tratarme a mi? ¡se reían de cleo! ¡cleo de nile! Estaba quebrada en dos y ellos se reían, y créeme eso es... es horrible

Pharaoh:si se llegan a reír de ti voy a defenderte mi amor, eso es lo que hace un novio

Catty:gracias amor

Pharaoh:de nada mi linda gatita-dijo frotando su nariz con la de ella haciendo reír a catty, el se sentó y se colocó el boxer y el pantalón, tomo su camiseta y la ropa interior de catty y se las dio a ella-no queremos que tu padre entre y nos vea desnudos o me mataría

Catty:jajaja, pero quien sabe, quizás te mate en tres días

Pharaoh:oh auxilio, me muero

Catty:jajajaja te quedan tres días, ¿por que no los aprovechas?

Pharaoh:oh que graciosa-dijo acostándose al lado de ella, catty se apoyo en sus manos y se acostó sobre el colocando su cabeza en el pecho de el justo en el corazón de pharaoh, el la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho-te amo mi hermosa minina

Catty:y yo a ti mi amor... si estoy embarazada, ¿que te gustaría que fuera?

Pharaoh:una hermosa niña, igualita a su madre

Catty:a mi me da igual, pero su tengo que elegir prefiero un niño, son más tiernos

Pharaoh:ya veremos que será cuando nazca mi amor, si es que estas embarazada amor-catty suspiro algo preocupada-hey tranquila mi amor, si estas embarazada me veré obligado a casarme contigo y es lo que más deseo todos los días

Catty:eso me alegra, pero no es eso lo que me aflige... y ¿si termino siendo como melissa?

Pharaoh:jamas serás como ella mi amor, te lo aseguro

Catty:no lo se, es el único modelo de madre que conozco, ella es lo que aprendí

Pharaoh:y que me dices de katherine, por todo lo que me has contado ella es muy dulce y amable contigo, cariño tienes que seguir el ejemplo de ella, melissa solo te maltrato

Catty:en eso tienes razón amor

Pharaoh:es mejor que durmamos amor, no nos preocupemos por eso, falta mucho tiempo para que seamos padres de verdad-le dio un beso en la frente y la tapó con una mantita, cuando se dio cuenta catty ya estaba dormida, pharaoh sonrió tiernamente y la abrazo pegándola a el durmiéndose de inmediato.

 _ **A la Mañana Siguiente**_

Pharaoh se despertó al sentir que catty se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo al baño

Pharaoh:cariño-el se levanto y entro al baño para verla vomitando en el W.C, el fue hasta ella y le sujeto el cabello dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda

Catty:ahh parece que lo de anoche si se cumplió y...-tocaron la puerta-ve abrir la puerta amor

Pharaoh:si cariño-primero la ayudo a pararse para sentarla en el lavamanos y fue hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a baset afuera con una sonrisa en el rostro

Baset:buenos días pharaoh, ¿mi hija?

Pharaoh:ella esta en el baño señora wolf

Baset:pharaoh, crees que no se que hicieron ayer y que mi hija esta teniendo los síntomas del embarazo de dioses

Pharaoh:ay dioses... esta en el baño, supongo que querrá verla

Baset:gracias pharaoh y descuida, te acepto como novio de mi hija y futuro padre

Pharaoh:gracias, pero usted no me preocupa, su esposo si

Baset:si, tienes motivos para preocuparte, fue un placer conocerte hijo

Pharaoh:gracias por ayudarme señora, espero seguir vivo para ver a mi hijo o hija nacer

Baset:espero que tengas suficiente suerte como para eso, recuerda que anubis es el dios de la muerte

Pharaoh:yo también espero tener suerte señora

Baset:ahora, si no te molesta, iré con mi hija

Pharaoh:no, claro que no me molesta

Baset:entonces, con permiso-fue al baño-¿hijita?-cuando entró la vio cepillándose los dientes-hola tesoro

Catty:hola mamá, ya debes estar enterada de lo que me pasa

Baset:desde que el ovulo se junto con el espermatozoide, es lo bueno de ser la diosa de la fertilidad

Catty:y es malo cuando se trata de una de tus hijas-dijo viendo y ella notó que los colmillo de catty habían crecido más

Baset:pues si, te doy un consejo, hoy no estés sola

Catty:razón y motivo

Baset:ya lo veras

Catty:sinceramente mamá, no se de que ¡auh!-se quejo al sentir que su cabeza golpeo el techo, cuando miro hacia abajo notó que estaba volando

Baset:te lo dije, ven aquí-la tomó del pie y la bajo

Catty:ya entiendo, estando embarazada mis poderes se descontrolan, ah ah ¡achu!-cuando estornudo cambio a ser una fantasma

Baset:y mucho, son las hormonas, además, es probable que te desmayes o te marees, lo mejor es que te quedes en cama los tres días

Catty:que hay de los entrenamientos de las colmillos, no puedo faltar, menos mal que los entrenamientos son en la vacaciones y que no tenemos clases

Baset:¿y perder a tu bebé?

Catty:puedes hacer algo

Baset:si, puedo mandarle una carta a tu entrenador diciéndole una pequeña mentirita

Catty:¿mentirita?

Baset:estas enferma, te duele el estomago se me ocurrirá algo pronto espero

Catty:¿y cuando nazca?

Baset:hay si que tendremos que decir la verdad mi amor

Pharaoh:que pasara con el dios anubis, yo no quiero que me mate-dijo apoyándose en la puerta del baño-quiero disfrutar de mi futuro bebé

Catty:no lo hará

Baset:oh, claro que lo hará

Catty:¿que tiene papá con pharaoh y con thad?, le golpeo la mandíbula a thad y le tiro un colmillo

Baset:¡¿que hizo que?!

Pharaoh:si, da miedo

Baset:más miedo le voy a dar yo a el, que ni se le ocurra poner un dedo encima tuyo pharaoh o vera como le va-catty levantó una ceja, su madre podía hacer todo lo que quieran, pero contra su padre eran incapaz de hacer algo-no me veas así catty, además tu puedes controlar a tu padre para que no mate a tu novio

Catty:ya lo intente, solo puedo hacerlo con mortales

Baset:estas en problemas pharaoh, hay cuando el se entere de que catty esta embarazada

Anubis:¡¿QUE?!-ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver a anubis que miraba con rabia a pharaoh cuando se acerco a el baset lo tomo de la oreja-¡auh! ¡auh! ¡auh!

Baset:lobo malo, eres un lobo muy malo, ¡sentado!-anubis trago pesado y se sentó en el suelo-así que, le tiraste un colmillo al novio de clawdeen

Anubis:pero el

Baset:¡callado!-anubis se mordió los labios

Anubis:oh mí amor, te dije que bella estas esta mañana-dijo coqueto haciendo que baset empezará a caer en sus encantos-mi bella diosa, eres mas bella que cualquier diosa, incluso mas que las del Olimpo-baset se sonrojo

Catty:¡mamá!-ella aplaudió con fuerza despertando a su madre, baset agito la cabeza de un lado a otro y vio molesta a anubis

Baset:buen intento cariño, la próxima vez me pondré unos tapones en las orejas

Anubis:mi amor, ¿me dirá que tu tampoco quieres matar a ese chico?

Baset:bueno... yo... amm

Anubis:tesoro, mi vida, déjame golpearlo solamente-se levantó y la tomó de la cintura haciendo que ella cediera

Catty:papá, si golpeas a pharaoh no volveré a hablarte

Pharaoh:cariño, si eso lo hace feliz para que este contigo, que me golpee, solo quiero verte feliz

Catty:pero...

Anubis:ya veré que castigo te doy principito de cuarta, pero te dejare estar con tu familia

Pharaoh:gracias señor, ahora mi amor, debemos escoger un lindo nombre para esta princesa

B,A:¿quien dijo que será niña?

Pharaoh:una suposición mía-anubis y baset se le quedaron viendo-ok, en la profecía decía que las hijas de las princesas del sol y la luna iban a tener como primer hijo a unas niñas herederas de el titulo de princesas del sol y la luna y sus madres pasaran a ser las reinas

Baset:lo sabía

Catty:entonces ¿porque preguntaste mamá?

Baset:porque yo amm yo-se puso a tartamudear al sentir que anubis le acariciaba la cintura

Anubis:te espero en nuestro cuarto amor-le susurro al oído

Baset:ya voy

Catty:y nosotros somos los urgidos-dijo sujetando la mano de pharaoh cuando su papá salio, baset se sonrojo al escuchar a su hija

Baset:aún somos jóvenes hija y te advierto que estamos buscando un hijito

Catty:ugh yo no quiero otro hermanito

Baset:jódete, yo quiero criar a un hijo, conste que te tuve a los quince

Catty:entonces clawdeen y yo les arruinamos la vida-dijo seria, pharaoh se alejo un poco, un tema muy delicado

Baset:no, claro que no, de hecho, me arreglaron la vida, pero ya sabes que ocurrió. Ten en cuenta que me case a los trece, tu padre tenía veinte

Catty:en edad de dioses sería así, tu tenias 1.300 y el 2.000 años

Baset:si, ahora tengo 1.900 mientras tu padre tiene 3.400

Catty:pero yo tengo 18 años mamá, ¿como es eso posible?

Baset:hubo varias... complicaciones

Catty:¿que clase de complicaciones?

Baset:no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Catty:mamá

Baset:okey quizás me hayan quitado unos años de encima como castigo

Catty:debí imaginarlo, entonces si yo tarde en cumplir mi primer año unos mil años significa que tengo mil, más mis dieciocho años, tengo ¡1.018 años!

Baset:no, tienes 1.800

Catty:ok, saque mal la cuenta

Pharaoh:es la primera vez que eso pasa

Catty:de hecho no, me suelo equivocar cuando me pongo nerviosa y claro que estoy nerviosa porque mis padres quieren tener un bebé

Baset:si, y es muy cercano

Catty:¿que que?

Baset:es... probable, que tu hija nazca el mismo día que tu hermano-catty se le quedo viendo y luego giro los ojos hacia arriba y empezó a caerse, pharaoh la sujeto y la puso de pie y catty volvió a ver a su madre-¡catty! ¡oh mierda! No me asustes así

Catty:perdón y deja de decir esa palabrotas señorita

Baset:¡¿disculpa?! Puedo tener 19 años pero aún soy tu madre, jovencita y ¡si sigues asi no te dejare estar con tu hija los primeros 100 años!-catty se puso pálida y se le notaba en el pelaje, ella retrocedió asustada, había visto a melissa en la forma que su madre le había hablado, pharaoh la abrazo al notar la extraña forma en la que catty respiraba-¿catty?

Pharaoh:hey cariño, mira toma-dijo sacando el inhalador de catty y lo agito para dárselo, catty lo tomo mientras que baset los veía sorprendida-ahora respiran hondo y suelta mi amor-ella lo hizo tres veces, hasta que su respiración se calmo-eso es

Catty:ya ya estoy bien

Pharaoh:muy bien amor-dijo sentándola en la cama, el se volteo a ver a baset-señora digo, mi diosa, con todo respeto, no debió haberle hablado así a catty

Baset:lo lo siento, catty, tesoro, nunca quise que te sintieras mal mi pequeña, nunca querría eso-cuando se acerco a ella catty se alejo aun sentada en la cama hasta que llego al respaldo de la cama, pharaoh le tomo la mano y la apretó-pharaoh, querido, ¿podrías dejarnos solas? Quiero hablar con mi pequeña

Pharaoh:si señora-dijo pero antes de irse le dio un beso a catty en los labios y salio

Baset:¿catty? Hijita-catty abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza en ellas-hijita, escúchame. Esto no te hace bien pequeña

Catty:no es mi culpa, es mi trauma, ni los mejores psicólogos me ayudaron

Baset:oh hijita

Catty:no puedo soportarlo, todas las noches tengo pesadillas con ella

Baset:mi pequeña princesa, ¿puedo abrazarte hijita?

Catty:no no-ella se cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, tenia mucho miedo

Baset:catty, mi cielo, no te asustes, melissa no está aquí y nunca estará-catty empezó a descubrirse los ojos y se acerco un poco a baset-eso es mi chiquita-dijo dulce, ella siguió acercándose a baset cuando la pequeña hadita maliat se acerco a ella y frotó su carita contra el vientre de catty, sabía muy bien que ella estaba embarazada y le gustaba-hola pequeña, ven aquí hijita-la abrazo con delicadeza haciéndola sentir protegida

Catty:mami

Baset:si mi princesa, ya estas con mami-catty empezó a ronronear pegándose a ella, baset le dio un beso en la frente y se separo de ella con cuidado-mereces un tiempo a solas con tu novio, yo iré con tu padre

Catty:no mami-se abrazo a ella con fuerza, no quería que la dejará

Baset:tesoro no va a pasarte nada malo, pharaoh es mucho más sobre protector contigo que yo mi amor

Catty:mami, no me dejes de nuevo

Baset:jamas te volveré a abandonar mi niña hermosa, pero tengo también que ir a ver a tu hermana, ¡pharaoh!-la puerta se abrió con fuerza y pharaoh entro alarmado

Pharaoh:¡¿que paso?!

Baset:¡nada! Solo que debo irme con clawdeen y no quiero dejar sola a mi pequeña

Pharaoh:oh, que bueno que no sea nada malo-dijo sentándose al lado de catty y la abrazo, ella se acurruco en pharaoh abrazándolo

Baset:ya me voy, nos vemos tesorito-le dio un beso en la frente y salio en dirección a su cuarto donde clawdeen estaba durmiendo, cuando entro vio a su esposo acariciando el cabello de clawdeen y las orejitas de ella, baset sonrió al recordar que el hacia lo mismo cuando catty y clawdeen eran unas bebitas-hola-susurro

Anubis:hola, su novio vino a verla y le dejo un regalo-dijo algo molesto y le entrego una cajita, baset la abrió y dentro estaba un portarretrato con una fotografía de thad y de clawdeen

Baset:es muy bello, ¿hace cuanto que esta dormida mi princesa?

Anubis:hace una hora-dijo levantándose con cuidado y fue hasta su computadora tomando uno de los cd's de catty y lo puso, ella se sentó en el regazo de el empezando a verlos, el primero era de catty con solo un añito jugando en la sala con un montón de cubos

Baset:que ternura-dijo sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba sobre anubis

Anubis:cierto mi amor-el la rodeo por la cintura y la pego a el con una sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho la voz de eric en el vídeo

Eric:haber catty, ¿quien es la hermosa princesita de papá?

Catty:io-dijo sonriendo y volvió a jugar con sus cubos, anubis gruño a lo que baset río

Eric:¿te gusta tu regalo princesa?

Catty:ti papi

¿?:deja de mimarla tanto eric

Eric:por favor melissa, es mi hija, obligatoriamente debo mimar a mi hijita hermosa

Melissa:ahg, haz lo que quieras, luego no te quejes de las consecuencias

Anubis:¡se lo advirtió! Y no hizo nada-dijo gritando a la vez que susurraba

Baset:por culpa de la ignorancia de eric nuestra hijita tiene un terrible trauma

Anubis:si-la abrazo con fuerza, el vídeo se puso en negro y apareció una catty de dos años haciendo piruetas en el pasto junto con un cachorrito

Catty:ahola ete-hizo una media luna

Eric:mi amor es príncipe, no ete-el cachorrito paso por debajo de catty y luego salto encima de ella

Catty:jajaja ¡simpete!

Melissa:esa niña nunca va a aprender a hablar bien

Eric:sólo tiene dos año melissa, es lógico que no hable bien

Melissa:lo dices porque es tu hija eric, ¡catty deja de rodar en el césped!-catty bajo la mirada y fue con ellos

Catty:pedon mami

Eric:melissa, déjala jugar

Melissa:nada de eso, trabajo muy duro para comprarle la ropa y mira como esta eric, ¡mírala! ¡toda manchada!-catty empezó a hacer un puchero y empezó a llorar, el vídeo volvió a ponerse negro y esta vez se mostró a catty de tres años jugando dentro de una piscina onda

Eric:¡te tengo!-la agarro por la espalda haciéndola reír

Catty:jajajajaja papi

Eric:¿que haces nadando en la piscina onda? Una mejor pregunta ¿como puedes nadar en la piscina onda?-dijo soltando a catty y ella empezó a nadar debajo del agua, el se hundió y la cámara empezó a mostrar a catty moviéndose debajo del agua como si fuese una sirena-nadas muy bien mi pequeña

Catty:glacias papi

Eric:ven, vamos a almorzar mi pequeña

Catty:si papi-ella nado hasta el y eric la cargo

Baset:nos perdimos de mucho-dijo viendo los vídeos

Anubis:si, todo habría sido diferente, para ambas-dijo viendo a clawdeen

Baset:mis chiquitas, crecieron tan lejos de nosotros, no pudimos darles la vida que merecían

Anubis:tienes razón, pero podemos darles el mejor futuro

Baset:si, tienes razón-ellos siguieron viendo los vídeos y algunos eran de los más divertidos, a catty le gustaba mucho hacer travesuras de niña y sobre todo le gustaba nadar y pintar, pero sobre todo la musica-mi pequeña, quisiera escucharla cantar ahora

¿?:mmm lo hace muy hermoso-ellos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a clawdeen frotándose un ojo y buscando algo en su teléfono, ella se levanto y fue hasta ellos para darles el teléfono y empezaron a ver un vídeo de catty y pharaoh cuando ella tenia solo quince años. Baset y anubis estaban encantados, las voces de ambos eran bellísimas y combinaban muy bien juntos

Anubis:woa, se nota que ese much

Baset:pharaoh-dijo al saber como anubis iba a llamar a el novio de hija

Anubis:pharaoh, esta enamorado de nuestra hijita

Clawdeen:renuncio a todo por amor

Baset:¿a todo?

Clawdeen:todo

Anubis:woa, puede que allá equivocado con pharaoh

Clawdeen:y con thad papá, el también renuncio a todo por estar conmigo, por suerte sus padres me aceptan y me tratan como a una más de su clan de vampiros, a quienes no les caigo bien son a las tres hermanas menores de thad, bueno excepto a la más pequeña

Anubis:eso me alegra mucho princesa, lo siento mucho

Clawdeen:conmigo no te disculpes, con mi novio es con debes disculparte papá, le tiraste un colmillo

Anubis:¡era de leche! Además mi idea era solo asustarlo

Clawdeen:casi rompiéndole la mandíbula papá

Anubis:¡pero no lo hice!-clawdeen se cruzo de brazos enojada y se dio la vuelta

Baset:clawdeen; ¿tu crees que thad no hará lo mismo con su hija?

Clawdeen:al menos yo se que podre controlar a mi novio cuando eso pase, aunque en realidad será mi esposo en ese momento

Baset:oh créeme, no querrás controlarlo cuando tu hijita llegue con un chico a la casa

Clawdeen:no se porque siento que no será con un chico mamá

Baset:eso no importa, cuando llegue a casa con algún noviesito o noviesita, lo primero que querrás será matarlo o matarla por atreverse a meterse con tu pequeñita

Clawdeen:si si mamá ok, mejor me voy a dormir a mi habitación, no soporto escucharlos tan acaramelados y los leves gemidos de mamá-dijo tomando su teléfono y el regalo de thad, que tenia escrito su nombre en la tapa, y salio, baset se sonrojo al notar que su esposo le acariciaba la cintura y le besaba el cuello

Baset:¿un hombre de 34 intenta meterse con una jovencita de 19?-dijo coqueta

Anubis:si, ¿porque lo preguntas?-dijo lamiendo el cuello de baset

Baset:porque si es así, ¿que espera para atacar lobito?

Anubis:que te des la vuelta mi amor-dijo mordiendo el cuello de baset, ella se acomodo en el regazo de el y empezó a besarlo.

El metió sus manos por dentro de la remera de ella y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, baset empezó a ronronear al sentir las manos de anubis acariciando su espalda, el bajo sus labios al cuello de ella y después a los botones de la camiseta de su esposa desabrochándolos con sus dientes hasta que se la quito por completo, el la cargo y fue hasta la cama para acostarla y colocarse sobre ella

Baset:¿que sabes hacer?

Anubis:un montón de cosas preciosa, ya veras lo que voy a hacer

Baset:hazme lo que quieras, esta vez, yo soy tu esclava

Anubis:de acuerdo mi hermosa y sexy diosa

Baset:dime algo que no sepa

Anubis:no lo se mi amor, siempre te e dicho todo lo que se me a ocurrido

Baset:jajaja ¡entonces solo bésame!

Anubis:se supone que tu eres la esclava mi amor-dijo y la volvió a besar y bajo sus besos hasta el esternón de baset y colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda de baset desabrochando el brassiere de ella

Baset:ordena y yo obedezco

Anubis:quédate en la cama mientras yo hago el resto-dijo lamiendo el cuello de ella

Baset:¿enserio?

Anubis:si mi esclava

Baset:como ordene mi amo-el siguió besándola hasta que bajo sus besos a los senos de ella y empezó a besar uno de ellos mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro-mmmmm anubis ahhh

Anubis:¿te gusta mi reina?-dijo chupando el pezón de ella

Baset:¡ahh! S si mi amo-el sonrió y empezó a bajar sus besos por el abdomen marcado de baset hasta que llego al botón del jean de ella y lo desabrocho con sus dientes y se lo bajo junto con la ropa interior de ella-¿y ahora que mi amó?

Anubis:que te parece esto-dijo empezando a meter dos de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de ella y empezando a moverlos rápidamente

Baset:¡ahhh! ¡anubis!

Anubis:sshhh mi amor-dijo besándola para que sus gemidos entraran en su boca

Baset:lo s siento s señor

Anubis:no importa, mi hermosa diosa

Baset:¡mmmm! Te amo

Anubis:yo te amo más mi diosa hermosa

Baset:¡mmmm!-se vino, el retiro sus dedos de dentro de ella al notar que estaban empapados en el fluido intimo de su esposa, baset se sonrojo al ver que se llevaba sus dedos a su boca

Anubis:sabes mucho mejor que hace dieciocho años mi amor

Baset:lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue que me vendieran a ti

Anubis:pues yo tengo suerte de haberte comprado antes que otro, te amo mi diosa

Baset:pero bien que me trataste muy mal los primeros 100 años

Anubis:fui un tonto por haberte hecho eso, hasta que me di cuenta que no quería que te fueras de mi lado, te amo baset, mi diosa

Baset:y justamente fue cuando casi me matas por no cuidarme y dejar que me enfermara

Anubis:lo se linda, no tienes que recordarme lo mal que te trate

Baset:jajajaja lo siento, oye, ¿alguna vez les contaremos nuestro pasado a las niñas?

Anubis:no creo que sea buena idea, catty y clawdeen ya tienen demasiados traumas con los cuales luchar

Baset:tienes razón, ese es un trauma para mi sola

Anubis:para los dos mi amor, no dejare que pases por otra cosa sola, eres mi esposa y te amo

Baset:que fantástico hombre eres anubis, tu esposa tiene mucha suerte

Anubis:claro que la tiene, porque la tengo justo en mis brazos

Baset:jajaja

Anubis:te amo baset, más que a mi vida

Baset:yo también anubis-el la tomo de la cintura y la acostó sobre el besando los labios de su esposa

Anubis:pronto tendremos a nuestro pequeño con nosotros

Baset:¿como le pondremos a este pequeñin?

Anubis:¿te gusta el nombre Derek?

Baset:no mucho, muy común

Anubis:entonces tu elije el nombre, yo elegí el nombre de mi pequeña catania y de clawdina, además de que yo les puse el apodo de catty y clawdeen

Baset:okey emmm... ¿Ramses?

Anubis:le pondrás el mismo nombre que el monstruo que tiene por padre cleo

Baset:tushe, pobre de mi sobrina

Anubis:aun no puedo creer que ese monstruo sea mi hermano menor

Baset:y yo menos aún que mi hermana se allá casado con él, y más aun que no se haya separado en cuanto nació Nefera, su padre arruinó a esa niña, suerte que trajimos a cleo antes de que cayera también

Anubis:tienes razón, crees que, no se, podríamos ayudar a nefera a que sea como antes, esa pequeña encantadora que adoraba abrazarnos y ver a catty y clawdeen de bebitas

Baset:¿como haríamos eso?

Anubis:dime loco, pero, podríamos borrarle la memoria y hacer que tu hermana se divorcie de ramses y decirle a nuestro dios Ra para que nos ayude a que el no las vuelva a tocar

Baset:no, borrarle la memoria no es buena idea, además ¿tu crees que ra nos ayudaría? La única forma en que eso pasara es que yo renuncie a ti y me vuelva su esclava, no gracias

Anubis:entonces no se que hacer, solo que pudiéramos ayudar a cleo

Baset:eso ya lo hicimos, ¿le pediste a catty que este con ella?

Anubis:si, pero clawdeen no quiere hacerlo, se siente muy traicionada por lo que cleo le hizo cuando ellas tenían quince años

Baset:¿que fue lo que le hizo?

Anubis:según lo que me contó clawdeen, ella era la chica popular de monster high, hasta que llego cleo y al ser la chica nueva no tenia muchos amigos, hasta que clawdeen le dio su amistad y cleo la apuñalo por la espalda al humillarla frente toda la escuela y dejo de hablarle

Baset:oh cierto, mi hermana me contó, lo hizo para proteger a clawdeen de su padre, el la odiaba y le advirtió que se alejara de ella o la lastimaría en su lugar, e hizo eso para asegurarse de que no se le volviera a acercar para que no corriera peligro

Anubis:si solo clawdeen lo supiera, ahora ignora a cleo sin importar que

Baset:¿como se lo diríamos? No quiero que siga tan separada de ella

Anubis:no lo se mi amor

Baset:hablando de clawdeen, me olvide de contarle que estoy embarazada

Anubis:espero que no reaccione mal al saber que tendrá un hermanito

Baset:yo también, me iré a decirle-se levantó y con sólo un chasquido se vistió y salio para buscar a su hija, ella fue hasta la cancha de futtbol y vio a clawdeen y a thad haciendo trucos con el balón-¡que bien los hacen!

Clawdeen:gracias mamá

Thad:gracias señora wolf

Baset:clawdeen, cariño, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo con una sonrisa dándole a entender a su hija que no era nada malo

Clawdeen:si mamá-ella dejo el balón aun lado y fue hasta baset para abrazarla con fuerza

Baset:hijita, ¿sucede algo?

Clawdeen:nada, es solo que, tengo algo que decirte

Baset:estas embarazada

Clawdeen:debí suponer que ya lo sabias

Baset:en cuanto me tocaste lo supe cariño, al parecer somos tres

Clawdeen:lo dices porque al igual que catty y yo tu también estas embarazada

Baset:pues si

Clawdeen:mierda, esperaba que solo haya sido una broma de catty

Baset:esas palabras jovencita, y no es una broma mi amor, tendrán un hermanito

Clawdeen:¡¿enserio?! Ahg...

Baset:bueno, tendrán que mandarle a hacer lo que ustedes quieran, ya que ustedes se llevaran muchos años y podrán mandarlo

Clawdeen:eso es bueno

Baset:lo se, sobre todo porque el no tendrá poderes o alguna cosa que ustedes tienen

Clawdeen:¿por que no?

Baset:es algo que les pasa a los dioses cuando tienen un tercer hijo o hija, nace totalmente sin poderes, ni una sola pizca de magia

Clawdeen:ohh... lo tendré en cuenta, crees que... ahg-dijo mirando con odio a una chica que pasaba por allí de casualidad, cleo, baset volteo a ver a quien miraba su hija y noto que era cleo hablando por teléfono, uso su audición y escucho que hablaba con un chico

Cleo:¿como va todo por allá Deuce?

Deuce:aburrido, ¿por allá amor?

Cleo:igual que en monster high, clawdeen aun me odia por lo que le hice

Deuce:como para que no lo hiciera, pero eso no importa, estas mejor allá, ¿como están tus pies?

Cleo:mucho mejor desde la ultima vez

Deuce:que bueno mi princesa, ¿ya puedes caminar?

Cleo:desde hace unos días puedo caminar

Deuce:no sabes lo feliz que me pone oír eso, y ¿tu espalda? ¿ya sano verdad?

Cleo:si también sano, un poco después que mis pies

Deuce:eso es fantástico, te dije que debías irte, ahí estarás protegida

Cleo:tienes razón, pero me haces falta mi deuce

Deuce:y tu a mi princesa, te extraño demasiado

Cleo:espero que puedas pasar la prueba para venir a la universidad

Deuce:no entre a tu universidad amor, pero iré a la estatal de buu york a estudiar cocina como quería

Cleo:al menos podrás venir a visitarme mi amor

Deuce:y consentirte con mis comidas, todo un año de la universidad es para hacer comida deliciosa para celíacos amor

Cleo:te amo deuce

Deuce:yo a ti princesa, lo siento, pero debo colgar, clawd quiere que vayamos a practicar

Cleo:de acuerdo, te amo deuce

Deuce:yo mas mi amor-colgaron, a lo que ella suspiro triste y guardo su teléfono

Clawdeen:mamá, mamá-dijo agitando a baset

Baset:¿ah? ¿que sucede hija?

Clawdeen:te le quedaste viendo a esa idiota de cleo como quince minutos

Baset:no hables así de ella

Clawdeen:¿porque no? Ella es eso y solo eso

Baset:pues esa "idiota" te salvo de su padre-dijo enojada

Clawdeen:que me importa eso, yo la salve quince veces de su padre

Baset:¡y ella sacrificó su felicidad para que su padre no te torturara a ti!

Clawdeen:eso no me importa mamá, si me permites, volveré a jugar al futtbol con mi novio, esta más feliz con la noticia de que estoy embarazada, mas que la vez en que acepte ser su novia

Baset:no, no te lo permito, ven-la tomó del brazo con firmeza y la arrastró hasta donde estaba cleo-ven conmigo tu también-tomó a cleo y las arrastró a ambas a su oficina-esto se termina hoy

Clawdeen:no pienso dirigirle una sola palabra a esta

Baset:lo siento pero lo harás, las dos, ahí sentadas, ¡ahora!-ambas se sentaron en las sillas delante del escritorio

Cleo:¿que sucede directora?

Baset:sucede que me harte del odio que tu prima te tiene

Cla,Cleo:¡¿prima?!

Baset:cleo, yo soy la hermanita de tu madre, y anubis el hermano mayor de tu padre

Clawdeen:ahora tengo menos razones para hablarle a cleo

Baset:tu te callas, cleo, cariño, ¿por que no mejor le explicas por que la humillante?-clawdeen se cruzo de brazos mirando a cleo de mala forma-vamos cleo, dile

Cleo:c creo que es mejor que... que no diga nada-dijo asustada, preocupada y triste a la vez-no quiero... ponerla en peligro-bajo la mirada y empezó a juguetear con una de sus vendas

Clawdeen:tsss, yo mejor me voy, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que no lo vale-dijo levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta-ah y cleo, no intentes hablarme o acercarte a mi bebé

Baset:¡te quedas!-ese grito asustó a ambas por lo que clawdeen volvió a sentarse

Clawdeen:mamá, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, porque no terminas de decirme tu el porque cleo me humillo y así yo puedo volver con mi novio

Baset:¡me estas hartando hija! Cleo, habla antes de que tenga que atarla

Clawdeen:intenta atarme, vas a conseguir detenerme por solo cinco segundos para que logre desatarme, ni siquiera unas cadenas van a detenerme

Baset:no me importa, hija basta, solo cállate antes de que te golpee

Clawdeen:entonces tu no serás tan diferente de mi madre adoptiva y de la madre adoptiva de catty, cuenta ya cleo

Cleo:clawdeen yo... a ti te... mi padre me amenazó con matarte cuando se entero que tu eras... mi única amiga, justamente por eso, mi padre no tolera verme feliz, así que, tuve que humillarte para que no volvieras a acercarte a mi, no... no quería que corrieras más peligro por mi culpa -dijo sin mirar a nadie y empezando a llorar, por lo que clawdeen supo que decía la verdad

Clawdeen:no crees que debiste, haberme dicho la verdad en vez de solo apuñalarme por la espalda y haberme mentido desde los quince años

Cleo:tienes razón

Clawdeen:claro que la tengo

Baset:al fin

Clawdeen:si...-se quedo pensativa

Baset:¿que sucede hijita?

Clawdeen:sólo analizó todo

Baset:me alegro, por un momento creí que te habías ido

Clawdeen:¿que me había que?

Baset:nada importante, voy a ir a ver como esta tu hermana

Clawdeen:claro-salió y las dejo solas-así que... solo querías protegerme-dijo perdida

Cleo:si, no quería que mi padre te lastimara

Clawdeen:¿que te hizo por eso?

Cleo:me latigueo

Clawdeen:lo siento mucho

Cleo:¿que lamentas?

Clawdeen:por todo lo que pasaste-cleo no dijo nada, solo la miro sorprendida y con lágrimas al recordar todo, clawdeen le sonrió y se levanto colocando su mano en el hombro de ella

Cleo:perdón-susurro llorando

Clawdeen:te perdono

Cleo:gracias... ¿prima?

Clawdeen:así parece prima-cleo sonrió y se levantó con pasos torpes, un mes sin poder caminar por el dolor le había afectado su caminar-hey cuidado-dijo ayudándola a ponerse en pie

Cleo:gracias, ya no puedo caminar bien

Clawdeen:solo necesitas hacer unos cuantos ejercicios y volverás a caminar bien

Cleo:no, enserio no puedo hacerlo, mi padre me quemó mis pies y bueno... se deformaron

Clawdeen:así que, necesitas un bastón para caminar bien-ella asintió algo triste-¿y por que no lo usas?

Cleo:¿y que me hagan más burlas? No gracias

Clawdeen:cleo te hace mal no usar el bastón, puedo pedirle a catty que te invente un bastón que puedas hacer invisible y que nadie más se de cuenta

Cleo:¿harías eso por "una idiota como yo?

Clawdeen:si y siento haberte dicho así

Cleo:entre otras cosas las cuales son todas verdad-clawdeen sonrió nerviosa y la ayudo a salir de la oficina para ir a la habitación de catty. Cuando llegaron y entraron vieron que baset estaba recostada en la cama sujetándose la frente y escucharon a catty vomitar

Clawdeen:¿otra vez con los vómitos mamá?-dijo sentándose en la cama viendo la puerta del baño

Baset:si y yo tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible

Clawdeen:¿yo estaré igual?

Baset:me sorprende que aun no estés vomitando o con un dolor de cabeza-la puerta del baño se abrió y salio catty siendo sostenida por pharaoh

Pharaoh:eso es amor, deja que te ayude a recostarte en tu cama

Catty:¡nunca vomite tanto en mi vida! Mami dime que esto no durará hasta que nazca

Baset:claro que no hija, solo hasta mañana cuando tengas seis meses

Clawdeen:espero no terminar como ustedes-fue hasta su mamá y se arrodilló a su lado-¿mami estas bien?

Baset:ya te dije que si mi amor, es solo un dolor de cabeza

Clawdeen:¿quieres una pastilla?

Baset:no gracias mi amor, solo necesito descansar muy bien

Clawdeen:esta... oh wou-se mareo

Pharaoh:tranquila clawdeen-dijo ayudándola a pararse-voy a tener que llamar a thad-dijo sentando a clawdeen en la cama

Clawdeen:creo que si

Cleo:yo me quedo a cuidarlas, tu ve tranquilo

Pharaoh:gracias, ¿quieren algo que las haga sentir mejor? ¿algún antojo?

Catty:¡¿comida?! ¡ni en pedo!

Baset:un te con limón y miel sería perfecto

Clawdeen:ammm carne asada y bien jugosa

Pharaoh:un té con limón y miel, y una carne asada bien jugosa, ¿no quieres también un té mi amor?-dijo sosteniendo la mano de catty y arrodillándose frente a ella

Catty:en una hora

Pharaoh:de acuerdo mi amor, iré por lo que me pidieron señoritas

Clawdeen:esta bien-al salio de la habitación y baset se le quedo viendo a catty

Catty:¿que?

Baset:menudo novio el que tienes hijita

Catty:¿es muy lindo verdad?-dijo sonrojada y orgullosa

Baset:no me refería a eso hijita, cumple todos tus caprichos, además de que es muy guapo o como tu dices

Catty:el es guapísimo

Baset:claro que lo es mi amor

Catty:lo se, es el mejor hombre que puede haber, oh gracias-cleo le había alcanzado una silla para que ya no tenga que seguir en el piso, la ayudó a levantarse y a sentarse-tienes suerte de no haber pasado por esto aún

Cleo:quien dijo que no

Catty:¿como? Mas bien ¿cuando? Quiero decir ¿con quien?

Cleo:de deuce, hace un año

Clawdeen:¿que paso con el bebé?

Cleo:más bien, la bebé, es una niña, deuce la esta cuidando mientras que yo estoy aquí estudiando

Catty:¿como se llama?

Cleo:Nefertary


End file.
